Trip to Egypt
by mozzi-girl
Summary: The gang have been working non-stop over the past year, with constant killers popping up about the place, and its finally becoming too much to handle. You know what they need? Another Holiday! Maltara/BlaiseBird/Kai and Amy friendship. Despite the absence of Ken and Kara Yan, Kai is determined to help Amy recover, and vice versa. (Capital Holiday Sequel!)
1. Chapter 1

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter One_

_**Hello everyone. Long time, no post! I know that at the end of 'Memories' I said I'd be taking a 'short break', but it turned out to be much longer than I had expected. School, Year 11, prep-ing for exams, you know the routine. ;) **_

_**I've not disappeared, so no worries, and I will try to update this a frequently as possible (since it's currently half term, starting Monday) and that means I'll have a lot of free time, given I get my homework and revision out the way, and avoid Tumblr... Lol, like that's gonna happen, but I will try my hardest, since I feel like I'm drifting away from writing again and I really don't want to! D: I love it... **  
_

_**Just a warning, the first few chapters are just introduction type-of-things, but they do get to Egypt eventually, and the chapters aren't going to be as long as Capital Holidays were, since it'll help me to update quicker! Patience my lovely peeps! Don't get mad at me...**_

_**And a quick Thank You to Jade, for telling me to post tonight and reassuring me :)**_

_**Anyways, enough of my ramblings, you probably want to read this. This is my first ever sequel, and I'll admit it. I'm super nervous. I want it to live up to everyone's expectations and do just as good (if not better) than 'Capital Holiday!'... enjoy. **_

* * *

Roughly and entire year had rolled around since the gang had felt like they'd had a proper holiday off from work. The reason? Because it was basically true. Whenever either of them asked for some time off, it always had to be cancelled as there was always a new case or serial killer parading around the streets of San Francisco, killing innocent civilians and causing chaos. Plus with Seth Holland breathing down their necks, threatening to do as much as take their badges away if they stepped out of line (or ruined his 'precious' reputation) the stress was starting to get to each of them.

At least that's what Mal constantly thought. Thankfully he had Natara by his side the entire time, making it all bearable, so it wasn't too bad for him. They had been dating for almost a year now and Mal wanted to do something special for her.

Looking over at her one day from his desk in their office, something Mal did often, he noticed the natural gleam within her beautiful hazel eyes was starting to dim. This new case had her working night and day, despite Mal's protests and eventually having to drag her to bed some nights; and even then she refused to sleep, her brilliant mind trying to piece together everything in order to catch this psycho quickly. It just wasn't fair in his eyes. I mean, sure, he was tired from this case as well but wasn't even close to being as exhausted as his girlfriend looked.

She needed a break, he decided. And he'd give her one... somehow.

"Hey..." he said softly, causing Natara to actually look up from the files and meet his gaze. "Why don't you take a little bre-"

"No." She stated before he even had a chance to finish the sentence. "You know I can't Mal, I have to find... _something._ I refuse to have another innocent life taken away because some psycho decided to go all 'artistic' with a craft knife."

"Babe," he sighed "I know how you feel, I don't like it either, but you know your brain can only focus so long and work for so many hours at a time before it just gives up. You need rest. You're exhausting yourself with this case," He stood and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist and placed his chin atop her shoulder. "It's not good for you. _Please_?"

Natara thought it over for a minute. On the one hand she was so tempted to continue, but on the other hand... Mal had a point and his voice was _incredibly _persuasive at times; she struggled to say no to him even at the best of times. She was tired she'd admit.

"Maybe a short break wouldn't be so bad..." she said eventually.

Mal smirked triumphantly and spun her around in his arms, placing a quick peck on her lips, making her giggle.

"Good, now go on. Rest."

"Fine, fine. I'm going..." she smiled.

Natara wiggled her way out of Mal's grip and closed the files, putting them into a neat little pile to return to later. Then she sighed, rubbed her temples as she walked out the office, going to get some coffee and have a short break by the water cooler. Mal watched her as she went and shook his head wearing a miniscule smile on his lips. Natara could be so stubborn sometimes, but he'd always get around that... you know, eventually.

"Don't worry Nat," Mal whispered to himself "We'll get out of here soon, you need a long well deserved break." He sighed when he looked through the bullpen and his eyes fell on Blaise and Jeremy who were bickering by their desk. "We all do."

* * *

"Listen Rookie," Blaise growled "I've told you a thousand times before; if we do it that way it'll take too long! I say we go in there all guns blazing and catch this SOB by dinner time. Then grab a drink at the Drunk Tank in time for happy hour."

"Blaise..." Jeremy sighed "We'll have more risk of injury for ourselves and the others if we do it your way and you know it! I'm not going to violate policy and risk losing my badge because you need a drink!"

"You can be so uptight!"

"Well you're so damn stubborn!"

Listening to their squabbling continue, Mal had heard about enough and rushed over, pushing himself between them and turned to face Blaise, who was sending him a death glare.

"Break. Water cooler. Now."

"Mal, I have a case, I'll take a damn break when this bastard's behind bars."

"_Blaise._" Mal warned.

Blaise and Mal stared each other down for a long moment before she let out an exasperated huff and turned on her heels.

"Fine!"

She stormed off towards the water cooler, leaving Mal and Jeremy together. He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know she can be a handful sometimes Junior... she's just stressed about the case, like we all are at the minute."

"You think?" Jeremy straightened up. "I want this guy behind bars too, you know. I just..." he trailed off and looked toward the floor with a newfound interest.

"You just...?" Mal coaxed gently.

"I just... Don't want her getting hurt."

Mal's face softened at Jeremy's words and his face broke into a small smile. He took a step forward and placed a comforting hand upon Jeremy's shoulder. He looked up and met Mal's gaze, slightly confused.

"Listen Jeremy, Blaise... she's a great girl. She's incredibly determined at her job, which I admire, and sometimes that means she goes out of her way to insure the safety of those around her. Blaise wants this case over with so no one else gets hurt. Including you." Jeremy went slightly wide-eyed, but tried his best not to show it. Even Mal using his normal name instead of a nickname means he meant business. "The whole stress-thing with her mother isn't helping her either... she hasn't had the easiest life, but she tries... look what I'm trying to say is just... promise me you'll look after her?"

Jeremy stayed silent for a short moment, taking all of it in. Instead of speaking he just nodded slowly and directed his gaze down to the floor. Mal went to walk away, when Jeremy stopped him by grabbing his arm gently.

"... y-you know?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"About you two?" Mal smiled "Yeah. If you look, it isn't that subtle, I'm hoping she'll admit it to me soon. We tell each other everything."

"Ah..."

"Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me Redbird."

"Thanks Mal."

Mal nodded and turned around, but stopped and quickly turned back.

"Oh, and one more thing." He grew a serious face and tone that made Jeremy take a subtle step backward "You _ever _hurt her and I _will_ kill you. She's one of my closest and oldest friends."

"Promise." Jeremy gulped.

"Good. Cya later then!"

Mal flashed him a grateful smile and walked deeper into the precinct, until he was out of view. Jeremy let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and shook his head.

"Right, because _that_ just happened." He mumbled to himself and started walking over to the water cooler after Blaise.

* * *

After conversing with Jeremy in the bullpen, Mal decided to go back to his office, which happened to be past the crime lab. As he walked past it, Mal heard the all-too-familiar sound of a small explosion and yelling. He stopped in his tracks and waited just outside the door, counting in his head.

_Three... two... one..._

Sure enough, the door flung open and both Amy and Kai came rushing out, coughing heavily. Mal sighed, something he had been doing an awful lot lately, and turned to Kai. Both Amy and Kai were covered in soot and some substance that to Mal was unknown.

"What happened now Kalaba?"

"_Well_... funny story actually, first I got up this morning and thought 'I wonder what would happen if I tried to mix-"

"Just spit it out Kai!"

"... Accidental explosion. Most likely toxic, so... we should probably move."

"Right..."

A few of the officers working in the bullpen had turned their heads to look at the scene unfolding outside the crime lab and shook their heads. Amy pulled both Kai and Mal away from the crime lab and into a safer part of the bullpen; while telling everyone that it wasn't safe, so to stay away for the time being. When they reached their destination, Amy spun on her heal and glared at Kai, who slightly sunk into himself.

"Ugh, Kai I swear you do the most stupid things ever!" Amy scolded and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sorry... It was an experiment."

"I don't care, now my work has to be halted for god knows how long just because you felt like doing an experiment!" She huffed "Now, go and sort that explosion out so I can get back to work... Please."

Growing increasingly tired of the arguments, stressing and overall mood-downer that was the precinct at the moment, Mal interrupted and told Kai and Amy to follow him.

They made their way through the precinct, dodging busy officers as they worked and eventually turned up at the water cooler, where Blaise, Jeremy and Natara resided talking over cups of coffee. Upon seeing them, Natara's face lit up and she shuffled closer to Mal as he took a place beside her. Mal smiled and gently draped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Natara let her eyes flutter shut for a moment, feeling the fatigue taking over.

"Guys, there's... actually something I've been meaning to talk to you all about." Mal spoke up after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Blaise inquired, setting down her coffee on a nearby table. "Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking... we all _need _a break before we drop. So, I want to arrange a trip like-" Mal gestured to Natara and Amy "-we did last year. I know work has been hectic lately, but we've done it once before, when Maria was captain, so why not do it again?"

Amy stayed silent and let her gaze drift to the floor; she still wasn't over Ken's untimely death, and feared that the memories would be too strong to handle. Kai also fell silent for once, sighing inwardly; Kara Yan had had to leave, on the run once more, and he had no idea where she was. If he was honest with himself he had grown tired of always waiting for her... sure, the time they actually got to spend together was awesome but she was always disappearing in the end and face it... she's a fugitive, she could never fully stay and refused to go to jail. Her only choice is to run; she told him and like that, was gone... again.

"Hold up... you're really saying we all book a holiday... and just go? At a time like this? I'm not so sure that's a good idea Mal, as tempting as it is."

"Come on Blaise... you know we need this break, we're no good to anyone in San Francisco if we're too tired to function."

"You... have a point there." Jeremy mumbled, and shifted his weight on both his legs. "But we've attempted holidays before; we always get called back in almost immediately."

"Yes, that's true Redbird but I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen this time. We did it before, we'll do it again."

"Well Mal if you can get us all a break, I'd be eternally grateful."

Natara sighed as she forced her eyes open again while Mal smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Told you that you needed that break."

Natara laughed lightly and pushed off from him, straightening up; she nodded to everyone before turning on her heel and walking back to their office.

"I'll leave it up to you then, come on Redbird..." Blaise said softly and smiled, placing her hand on Jeremy's shoulder "Let's just finish this case."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

They both went back to work, discussing the plan they were going to do to take down one of the local drug cartels, actually getting along and compromising their decisions. Mal looked to Kai and Amy who were still lost in their own thoughts.

"Uh... guys?"

"Hmm?" Amy said, still staring into space.

Snapping his fingers in front of their faces, Mal chuckled.

"Wakey-wakey day dreamers. Don't you have a lab to de-toxinate?"

"Oh! Right!" Kai yelled, finally coming back to reality "Cya later Maligator!"

"In a while croc-kai-dile." He hummed, then mentally slapped himself for only encouraging him further.

"OMG, that is totally our thing now!"

"Ah hell. Kai, just go."

"Okay... _buddy_."

He rushed off towards the crime lab without another word, leaving Amy to sigh and slowly trail behind him, mumbling things under her breath.

"Why... _why_ did I say that?" Mal grumbled and walked back to his office, where sure enough, Natara was waiting for him, busy as a bee.

He had a lot of planning to do if he was going to pull this off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter Two _

* * *

Upon entering his and Natara's office, Mal pulled up a chair and faced his computer while Natara was stood near a large cork board, filled to the brim of photo's and small notes attached to each of them. Files and documents were strewn chaotically across her once-neat desk and around five empty coffee mugs were scattered about the place. Glancing over to Natara, he saw her eyes were entirely focussed on the puzzle in front of her and didn't seem to have even heard Mal enter or sit down. He swivelled his chair around to fully face her and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest and smirking. She could be _too_ focussed sometimes.

He sighed and pushed himself up, slowly walking up behind her, going to wrap her up in his arms. When he got inches from her she didn't even turn around and continued working, but stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." She lightly scolded.

Mal frowned and took a step back, putting on his puppy face.

"Why not?"

"I'm busy sweetie, and you know I can't focus when you do that," Finally, Natara spun around and smiled gently at him. "Aw come on, don't look at me like that..."

"I don't know what you mean..." Mal shrugged playfully.

"Yes you do, Mal, stop it. You know I can't say no to that face."

"Then don't say no."

He extended his arms and smiled, gesturing for Natara to step into his embrace. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but walked forward and wrapped her arms around Mal's back, feeling his strong arms hold onto her tightly - almost protectively - as he always did. Allowing her eyes to close, Natara felt at ease for the time being and let herself be gently swayed left to right by Mal. They stayed like that for a while, until Natara felt like she was going to fall asleep, so reluctantly pulled away.

"Okay, now back to work, you got your cuddle" she giggled and spun of her heels, starting to work again.

Mal chuckled and sat down back at his desk, opening the internet and beginning to browse for holiday deals. He decided that the sooner he started the better; he felt Natara falling asleep in his arms, she _needed _this break.

"Hey Nat...?"

"Yeah?"

"Where would you like to go on holiday?"

Natara stopped working and placed a pin down on the desk, looking over at Mal and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm... not sure, why... are you actually going to plan a holiday like last year?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"We never have time anymore, you know that. Even if you did book it all and we flew out to, oh I dunno... Paris again," Mal smiled at the memory. "We'd be called back in a day."

"Not necessarily babe, it's worth a shot. Maria got people to cover us; I don't see why Chuckles can't do the same thing."

"I can," She sighed "He'd never cover us and you know it"

"What if I... _persuaded _him?"

"Mal, you are not beating him up. You know the consequences if you did"

"Yeah I know... damn. I just... you deserve a break, Nat. I want to give you one. I really do"

"You're too adorable sometimes, you know that?" She beamed, gaining a chuckle from Mal.

"I try"

Natara laughed lightly and walked over, sitting on Mal's lap and faced the computer screen. She typed a something into _Google_ and leaned back into Mal as she waited. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking over her shoulder. Eventually she started organizing a five day holiday to Egypt; more specifically Cairo, Egypt's capital.

"Egypt?" Mal inquired and Natara nodded in response

"That's okay isn't it? You asked where I wanted to go and I'd love to see Egypt."

"Hmm... I thought you already went on a trip around the world years ago?"

"I did, just... not to Egypt. I really want to see the pyramids and maybe go to a museum and find out about the ancient artefacts and pharaohs and-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw the enormous smirk on Mal's face. "-Oh shut up."

Mal laughed and kissed her cheek lightly, once again beginning to sway her gently, gaining a light sigh from her.

"You're _such _a nerd."

"Am not!"

They both laughed and after a couple blissful moments Natara jumped up.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Mal, I have a feeling I'm _this _close to figuring this puzzle out."

"You get 'em babe"

Natara rolled her eyes playfully and went back to work once more, while Mal faced his computer.

'_Okay, holiday to Cairo for... six of us. Wait, do I really have to take Kai? Ugh, I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't, besides... I suppose he wasn't THAT bad last year. I could always leave him there... Heh.'_

Mal felt a smile grow on his face at the image of dumping Kai in Cairo, but soon snapped out of it, he had a lot of planning to do after all. Arranging all the flights, hotels and everything else for that matter took up most of the work day and by around 6pm he was finally finished.

"There, that ought to do it"

Around four hours ago, Natara had made a breakthrough in their case and had rushed down to the Crime Lab for more information. She'd returned about half an hour after that and helped Mal with the planning while Joe and Anna went to get their suspect for interrogation.

"Brilliant!" Natara chirped "I'll go let the others know..."

As she started to walk out the office, Mal quickly pulled her back, gaining a quizzical look from her, which looked down right adorable.

"There's still one little thing we have to do first," Mal sighed "And that's convince Anders to let us go..."

"Oh... yeah."

Mal noticed disappointment within her voice and gently lifted her chin up, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. When he pulled back she had regained her smile and took his hand.

"Don't worry, Nat, I'll sort it. I promise. We are going on this holiday, end of story."

"Thanks Mal... I love you"

"I love you too, be back in a jiffy."

"Jiffy?" She laughed.

Mal just shrugged and turned on his heel, heading towards Lt. Anders office, feeling a sudden wave of uncertainty deep in his gut. He knew fully well that this could blow up in his face, but he was determined to get Charles Anders consent. Approaching the door, he ratted on the wood lightly and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for permission to enter. After a moment he heard a grumble that he took as 'come in' so entered.

"Sir?"

"Detective Fallon." Anders greeted, ending his phone call. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing really, I needed to ask you something, and it's kind of important."

"Shoot."

"Well," Mal started, trying to be polite as possible. He took a seat opposite Anders and continued "It's been almost an entire year since any of us have had a break and I was kind of hoping for some time off for myself, Natara, Blaise, Jeremy, Kai and Amy?"

"Hm... well I'll admit you have been working hard lately..." Anders said more to himself than Mal "Maybe. How long for?"

"Five days."

"That's a long time considering you lot are the best of the force Detective."

"I know it's a lot to ask chuck- I mean Anders, but we _need _this break. Captain Yeong arranged a holiday for a lot of us last year and got people to cover for us. I don't see why you couldn't do the same."

"_Former _captain Yeong," he snarled, emphasizing on the word 'former' "ran things differently to me I'm afraid Detective. I can't go losing my best team, especially not at a time like this. You all have cases to be working on."

"You don't think I know that?" Mal retorted "I know that more than anyone. It's these damn cases that have been exhausting us all for the past year, five days rest is nothing compared to that."

"Fallon. I understand your frustration but I don't think-"

"Come on, we can't even function properly anymore Anders. Natara's on the verge of dropping asleep at every possible moment; Blaise and Jeremy are about ready to tear each other's throats out; I'm tired; Kai's been having _way _too much coffee and Amy is quieter than I've ever seen her. What good are we to you if we can't even do our job properly?"

Anders fell silent for a long moment, taking the information in. Eventually he heaved a sigh and leaned forward, placing his hands on his desk and sending a glare towards Mal.

"Five days. That's all you get. You all come back after those days and work your damn ass' off to make up for it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Mal smirked "Thanks chuckles."

He stood up and walked out the office, not even waiting to be dismissed. Natara and the others were waiting near the office, and upon seeing him, their eyes widened with silent plea. Mal waited until he had walked to break the news.

"I'm sorry guys..." Everyone let out a defeated sigh, but Mal smirked and continued "But we all have a lot of packing to do."

"No way!" Blaise yelled and jumped on Mal, enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Heh..."

Amy squealed and Kai jumped up and down excitedly yelling pure gibberish. Natara and Jeremy both let out enormous sighs of relief and laughed.

"I hate it when you do that!" Natara giggled.

"Sorry, Nat... I couldn't resist."

Blaise pulled away and looked at her watch.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's finish this damn work day and go pack!"

"One question..." Jeremy piped up.

"What is it Redbird?" Mal inquired.

"When and where are we going?"

"This Monday and its five days long, we're heading to-"

"Egypt!" Natara finished, beaming.

"No way... I've always wanted to go there!"

With that said everyone thanked Mal and quickly went back to work, determined to finish their cases by Monday so they could all finally have a well deserved break. Natara pulled Mal close and pressed her lips to his in a deep, lingering kiss. He pulled her closer and let his eyes shut, feeling a miniature smile tug at the corners of his lips. Eventually breaking apart, Natara rested their foreheads together and gazed deep into Mal's cobalt blue eyes.

"Did I mention that I love you?" She said softly, before kissing him again, not even giving him chance to answer.

* * *

_**There's your next chapter, I know it's a little shorter, but like I said previously, they will be, but not normally this short... Anyways, I couldn't believe the response I got from everyone, it means the absolute WORLD to me. Thank you so much to everyone that read/followed/reviewed etc. I love you! **_

_**Thank you to **AKgal2001, NaturallyFlaxen, HopelessRomantic1994(Jade), The Sarcastic Polar Bear, DizzyRedhead, Katlana Child(Shelbeast!), nat157's (Natalie), Crimson Endings(Tori). **I love you all so much!** _

_**And I'm super glad you all laughed at the 'Croc-Kai-Dile' thing, hehe it came to mind spontaneously, so happy it did! :D If you guys ever want to use that, please ask me first, I don't mind but I'd like to know! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter 3_

_**Hello there fellow writer/readers! After playing the amazing yet emotional OD episode yesterday, I'm now torn for next Monday. I want it to come round quickly because of CoD, Vampire Diaries and Grimm! Buuttt, on the other hand, next Monday I'm back at school... Ugh. **_

_**Annywayy onto Review Replies (since I thought I'd do them again, I feel bad when I don't, especially when you angels take the time to review and seriously make my day) **_

_**Crimson Endings (Tori) - Aww thank you Tori, you're an 'lovey' haha, you say quite a few of the things I do ;)  
**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade) - Yep, told ya I would try to update quickly haha. Aww thank you Jade, that means the world!  
**_

_**Katlana Child (Shelbeast!) - It's the beeasstt ;) Oh wow, thank you so much Shelby, that means so much to me. I do try to get their personalities as accurate as possible.  
**_

_**DizzyRedhead/Naturallyflaxen/The Sarcastic Polar Bear (Jara) - Thank youuu  
**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep - Haha thank you so much for reviewing, I love getting reviews from you! Glad you liked the 'Croc-Kai-Dile' thing hehe**_

_**nat157s (Natalie) - Hey Natalie! Thank you so very much, your review honestly made me smile loads. Lylas too.  
**_

_**Altology - Hello there! Wow, thank you for reviewing and haha, nope maybe not! I didn't want to make him TOO much of a jerk ;)  
**_

_**AKgal2001 - Thank you ever so much! I will try to update frequently, but I planned these chapters (up to this one) in advance so yeah... hehe :3 Thanks again.  
**_

_**BreezyFan (Lisa!) - You got round to reviewing, yay! Haha. Hell yeah I'm back, couldn't stay away too long! Asdfghjkl, thanks so muchhhh! **_

* * *

Monday came around sooner than anyone had expected, and after finally getting all their dead-beat cases finished – and almost getting killed in the process – they were thankful for the well deserved time off. It might have only been five days, but it was better than nothing.

Natara had woken up especially early to determine that they all got to the airport in time. She groggily forced her eyes open and turned over in bed, her eyes falling on a peaceful Mal Fallon beside her. Trying to fight back the smile on her lips, she gently shook his arm until he stirred from his sleep.

"Morning... time to get up Mal" She whispered.

Mal groaned in response and turned away from her, making her giggle. She pushed herself up and leaned over him, shaking him again.

"No... I'm not going" He grumbled.

"Mal... it's Monday" She reminded him and his eyes snapped open instantly. Natara pulled back and he pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep out his eyes and yawning.

"What time is it?"

"... 6AM..."

Mal stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head to see Natara with an innocent look on her face, which he found secretly adorable.

"Six... in the morning?!"

"That's what AM means Mal..." She giggled.

"Why... why, why, why...?"

Natara laughed and jumped out of bed, heading towards the bathroom and leaving Mal to fully wake up. She brushed her teeth and hair before applying her usual simple make-up, and walked back out. Seeing that Mal was no longer in bed, she quickly got dressed into a simple indigo shirt and jeans, and jogged downstairs to the delicious aroma of coffee filling her sinuses. She slid into the kitchen, where Mal was leaning against the counter, coffee in hand, and smiled.

"Remind me again... why 6am?" Mal mumbled, smirking at her.

"Hee... you know why. Cairo is 9 hours ahead of us remember, plus the twelve hour flight?"

"Oh yeah," He chuckled "I remember."

Mal placed his coffee down on the side and walked up to Natara, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head against his chest. He gently squeezed her, before kissing the top of her head and pulling away.

"I'm gonna get ready."

"Okay, make sure you packed everything!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Natara rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and picked up his discarded coffee, taking a sip. Just as she did, Mal popped his head around the kitchen door.

"And don't drink my... Natara!" He laughed.

Natara quickly set the coffee down and folded her arms behind her, laughing as well.

"Sorry sweetie"

"I'm getting you back for that."

"Try it."

Mal smirked at her and casually leaned against the door frame, folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine."

In seconds he rushed forward and swooped Natara up into his arms, making a small scream escape her lips. She squirmed and writhed but failed to get out of his grip on her.

"Mal put me down!"

He pretended to think it over for a moment "Um... nope, I don't think I will."

"Please?"

"Nope."

Sighing, she gave up and went limp in his arms, letting her head and arms flop towards the floor, making him laugh. He gently set her back on her feet and kissed her cheek, before sauntering out of view. Natara continued to drink Mal's coffee while she waited for him to get ready, and picked up the phone calling Amy to make sure she was awake.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Blaise stirs from her sleep to find herself in a familiar room, one she quickly recognises as Jeremy's, and sighs. Jeremy lays beside her, with his arms wrapped around her naked form, in a contended sleep. A sheet is draped over her and Jeremy, and she pulls it around herself, glancing at the LED clock on Jeremy's bedside table. It reads 5:58. She groans inwardly and remembers she has to get up again... maybe not for work, but still.

"Redbird..." She mumbles, slapping his bare chest.

"Ow... what?" he whines.

"Get up."

"No. _You_ get up."

Blaise glared at him through the dim morning lighting and pushed him off the edge of the bed, hearing a loud thump as he made contact with the floor. He yelled in pain and sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell Blaise?!"

She just laughed and leaned over the bed, looking down at him and smirking.

"Told you to get up..."

Jeremy's face went from a scowl to smile in three seconds flat, and he pushed himself up so he was standing. He gently shoved Blaise over to her side of the bed and sat back down, looking at her.

"You're cruel sometimes..."

"Meh, you'll get used to it _Rookie_."

He chuckled and leaned down, placing a kiss on her soft pink lips. Before he could pull away, she placed her hands against his cheeks to stop him for a moment longer. Blaise got up prior to the kiss and slid on her discarded shirt and underwear, making her way to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. While she was doing that, Jeremy flipped on the shower and held his hand under the shower head until it was a nice temperature. Once Blaise was finished she jumped into said shower while Jeremy brushed his teeth, and then joined her, enjoying the tantalising feeling of holding her as the hot water rushed down across their bodies.

Around fifteen minutes later, Blaise was in the process of drying and putting her damp hair into a ponytail, while Jeremy went to get dressed into his usual suit. Blaise glanced over at him and scoffed, gaining a quizzical glance from Jeremy.

"What?"

"A suit? Really Redbird?" She laughed "We're going on holiday, not to work. Put something casual on," she walked over to his closet and flung the doors open, quickly scanning through the clothes and dragging some out, before tossing them at his feet. "Like that."

Jeremy looked down and picked up the discarded items of clothing, cautiously looking them over. In his hands was a pair of brown trousers and white shirt.

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah, now come on! I need to carpool with you, so you can take me back to my apartment and pick up my stuff."

"I told you, you should have brought it here last night..."

"Yeah, yeah, who are you, my mother?" she playfully retorted before quickly throwing her clothes on.

Jeremy did the same and they were out the door, locking up, and heading to Blaise's apartment complex, to retrieve her suitcases and get her a change of clothes.

* * *

_**Later**_

Mal and Natara were sat at a table in the airport, in the small cafe, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. Time seemed to be moving incredibly slowly, and Mal was quickly losing patience, while Natara just drank her coffee, taking in the blissful aroma.

"Where the hell are they?" he grumbled "I swear, if they aren't here when the flight is called, I'm leaving without them. I mean-"

"Mal," Natara sighed "They'll be here, just relax and drink your coffee, you're deprived and getting grumpy."

Mal huffed and looked down at the steaming beverage in front of him, watching the steam dance about as it floating into the air, slightly obscuring the view of the dark brown liquid. There flight was due soon and they still had to get checked in, go through all the airport fuss and then endure a thirteen hour flight with Kai's usual... _unique_ humour.

While Mal was lost in his thoughts, a small figure wearing a royal blue shirt and black shorts with black tights and blue converse came lightly bounding towards them. Natara's face lit up when she saw her and stood from her seat, only to be tackled into a bear hug that almost caused her to fall back down. Mal stirred from his thoughts and looked up, flashing Amy a warm smile too and taking another sip of his coffee. She joined the table and one by one, Kai, Jeremy and Blaise turned up.

Just in time as well.

As if on cue, a voice buzzed through the intercom. _'Flight to Egypt, Cairo boarding soon, please make your way to the check in areas.' _

"Well that's us guys, come on!" Amy chirped.

She picked up her light pink suitcase and began strolling through the crowded 'port towards the check in desk, with Kai bounding after her. Mal chuckled and shook his head, before taking Natara's hand and following in suit. Blaise and Jeremy strolled along side them, exchanging a mild excited smile.

After the standard long, drawn out airport procedures, the gang walked along the tarmac landing strip towards a typical aeroplane and boarded. Quickly finding their seats, Mal, Natara and Amy sat on one row to the left of the aisle, whilst Blaise, Jeremy and Kai sat on the opposed side. They patiently waited for take-off, exchanging idle chit-chat with one another about the things to explore once they landed in Cairo.

"I wanna see the pyramids, no doubt... maybe go on one of those mummy tours, scare ol' rookie here." Blaise suggested, nudging Jeremy playfully.

"Har har." Jeremy replied, rolling his eyes in the same manner "Not me you have to worry about, I'm concerned for Kai's sake."

"Hey!" Kai defended, throwing his hands into the air dramatically "There is nothing wrong with hating mummies, have you not _seen _the films like-"

"Dude, chill out... I was kidding."

Mal suppressed a sigh as Kai rambled on despite Jeremy's constant protests. As the plane took off from the ground, Natara removed her jacket and placed it on her knees, so it hung towards the floor, and pulled out a mystery-adventure book, entitled '_The Da Vinci Code'_. Mal smirked at her and gave her a look that said _'Really?'_ ; Natara just shrugged and looked over to Kai, who was continuing his seemingly endless defence.

"It's a long flight and I am _not_ putting up with _that_ for twelve hours." She whispered. "Let me guess though... you didn't bring anything to entertain yourself with?"

"...Maybe."

Natara laughed and shook her head, momentarily closing her book and placing it elegantly in her lap.

"Well then, how on earth do you expect to keep yourself entertained for the duration of the flight, Mr Fallon?"

"Well Miss Williams, I was going to do the old fashion way and just sleep. I don't know if you've checked the time, but its 7:30 in the morning and I, personally, am exhausted." He smirked "So goodnight my angel."

He leaned over and pecked her cheek, making her blush lightly and giggle, before turning away and resting against the window allowing his eyes to drift shut. Natara rolled her eyes light-heartedly and re-opened her book, diving into the world created by _Dan Brown_. Meanwhile, Amy swung her legs off the edge of her chair and silently observed the trio beside her, smiling the tiniest bit at the scene befalling her. Blaise was rubbing her temples and mumbling incoherent things, while Jeremy was pretending to be interested in the subjects Kai chose to bring up about Egypt and ancient pharaoh's, mummies and more, and even as he droned on and on, using very animated hand gestures, Jeremy put up with it... the poor soul.

As the hours went by, Jeremy had taken to going for a 'walk' with Blaise, to get away from Kai for ten minutes, while Amy had occupied one of the seats they had left to have a good conversation about the most recent episode of _'Kitty Paradise' _with him. Of course, she had, had to have calmed Kai down about the whole mummy ordeal, reassuring him that they would keep their distance if he needed to.

Natara was already a quarter of the way through her book, completely oblivious to the world around her as she slowly worked out the puzzle of it all, enjoying every time she guessed it correctly. Mal stirring slightly drew her out of the trance for just a moment, and she glanced over him, unable to prevent the smile that appeared on her lips. _Even after all this time with him, he still looks too adorable for words when he's sleeping... _she thought to herself. Gently and gingerly, she picked up her jacket and laid it atop his shoulders, leaning over and kissing his temple. She watched as a small smiled appeared on his soft lips, and sighed contentedly.

Watching as Jeremy returned, shortly followed by Blaise ten seconds later, Natara took in their ruff, muddled looks and raised an eyebrow.

Blaise's normally neat ponytail had been pulled slightly out of place and small strands lay scattered around her face, as one of her bra straps fell down by her shoulder outside the green tee she was wearing. Jeremy's once tucked-in shirt had been pulled out and crumpled near his waist, whilst his hair was slightly disorganised.

"...Do I even _want_ to know?" Natara mumbled as she pulled Blaise into the seat Amy had left.

"Err... no?" she said innocently.

"Don't act all innocent with me Corso." She continued in a harsh whisper "I know that look, I've _experienced_ that look!"

Blaise's eyes grew wide and Natara saw the obvious signs of panic rising in her; she even played with one of her loose bangs, and bit her lip nervously.

"Um... its not... um..." Blaise stumbled, but then huffed "Look princess, you can't judge, I'm allowed to do what I want, when I want, with whomever I so choose."

"Hey," Natara raised her hands defensively "I'm not judging, I would've just liked to know beforehand that you might be getting frisky with Jeremy in the bathroom." She smirked.

"Shhh!" Blaise growled, clamping a hand over Natara's mouth and looking around quickly "Alright, alright. You gotta promise me you won't say anything... Mal... He can't know just yet. You know how protective he is and... Look, just promise."

"I promise. Your secret's safe with me Blaise, just... don't do that again. Have a little control."

"I make no promises there," She laughed "But hey, you can't talk. I know for a fact you had sex in an airplane bathroom before, with that guy," she pointed to Mal and smirked "You're too lucky."

"Blaise! How did you-"

"Me and Mal tell each other _everything_."

"No way... but you haven't told him about you and Jeremy?"

"... Not yet, no. He'd get mad Natara... and I'd kind of like to keep Jeremy in-tact for a little while longer."

"Oh please, Mal's not that... okay, so yeah maybe a little, but he should know. He's gonna figure it out eventually anyway, and it should really come from you."

"I know... it's not that I don't want to tell him Natara, I do, he's my best friend, and we tell each other everything... but... You know, plus me and Redbird, we aren't even official."

"Its fine Blaise, tell him in your own time. Just... make sure Jeremy's nowhere near when you do."

They both laughed and Blaise nodded, before heading back to her seat, exchanging with Amy. Natara tried to get back into her book, but found herself unable to, with constant thoughts running through her head.

_What else has Mal told her? Would he really react that badly? Why did Blaise say that she was lucky? She didn't still have feelings for him... right? No... She was with Jeremy now, well, sort of... _

Little did she know, Mal already knew _everything_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter 4_

_****_(EDIT: diamondsintheroughhh - Ah, I probably did. Small detail so I forgot, my bad! But I made the changes for you. Thanks for letting me know, I appreciate it!)

_**Hey guys, slight delay in updating but I just suck at it okay? ;) Please be patient with me throughout this story, I know its really slow... it bugs me. Thanks for all the support everyone and staying with me. I know its short, I'll try to make the next one longer but... with school back on Monday the updates will be slower I'm afraid... possibly MUCH slower. I apologize in advance. Enjoy!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Crimson Endings (Tori) - Thank you sweetheart!  
**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade) - Haha your review made my day Jade, thank you so much :') Ahh, fangirling over my story = #Dying! :D  
**_

_**nat157s (Natalie) - Hehe, your review made me smile! Thank youu, and yeah the plane was supposed to link back to Capital Holiday, nicely spotted! Thank you so much!  
**_

_**Jara - It's all good, thanks for reviewing Jara! Hehe me too!**_

_**AKgal2001**__**- Thank you so much, glad you liked it!**_

_**BreezyFan (Lisaaaa!) - Haha oi, language missis ;D Haha, I know how you like your sexual references Lisa haha. (You're making me lmao!) Hell yeah, men in suits are mofo sexy! Thanks!  
**_

_**Kelly (My silent reader!) - I do remember you! Thank you so much for reviewing for me Kelly, means a lot! Your review made me smile so much!**_

* * *

'_Passengers, we will be landing in Egypt, Cairo shortly, please prepare and thank you for flying with us.' _A voice from an intercom buzzed, they guessed it was the pilot.

Natara looked up from her book, momentarily forgetting where she was, and smiled. She leaned over and kissed Mal's cheek, making him stir from his sleep.

"Mal, we're landing soon..." she whispered softly into his ear. "Wake up."

Mal groaned slightly, but forced his eyes open and looked up at the beautiful woman smiling down at him.

"Hey..." Mal mumbled as he stretched, feeling his muscles unwind.

Some time along the flight, everyone had endured a nap, except Natara and Kai, who seemed to be writing something down with a mischievous face; but Natara didn't dare to question him. She closed the book and shoved it into her bag, while Mal slipped her jacket back onto her shoulders, saying a quick thank you. During landing, even sucking on a sweet didn't stop the semi-permanent ringing and deafness, but nonetheless, they all got off the plane as soon as it landed and made their way onto the tarmac landing strip outside, taking in the scene.

First of all, it was hot. _Very_ hot. And even in the distance Natara could make out a vast open desert with buildings and a pyramid dotted about the place.

She sighed with relief and stretched, feeling Mal take an opportunity to slide his arms around her exposed waist. She giggled and shoved him off, heading towards the check in desk with him following closely behind, taking her hand. Amy and Kai were looking through the brochure, not paying much attention to anything other than the main direction in which they were going, whilst Blaise and Jeremy followed in suit, looking around at the scene.

"Oh yeah, this is nice." Blaise commented and re-did her ponytail while walking.

Jeremy nodded in agreement. "I'll say."

"So... what first gang?" She called a little louder to everyone.

"Well cowgirl, first we gotta get to the hotel so hold your horses." Mal commented, smirking at her.

Blaise stuck her tongue out at him and pulled Jeremy along with her, to walk along side Mal and Natara. After going through the painfully slow check in and getting their luggage back, Amy flogged down a taxi and hopped in, whilst Mal and Jeremy put the suitcases in the back. They began driving towards the hotel they had booked, all the while looking at the amazing scenery that befell them. Just like last time, Amy whipped out her camera at every given moment and snapped a picture of anything and everything she would want to remember.

Eventually their taxi pulled up on the curb outside the _Fairmont Towers Hotel _and a few gasped at the magnificent view and size of the place. They piled out the car, and while Natara and Mal got the luggage out the back and paid the driver, everyone else stood outside the building, staring up near the roof with their mouths slightly agape.

The large pillars of the building stretched up until they hit the roof that provided a mediocre shelter in the unlikely case it rained, they presumed, unless it was for shade when the sun was high up in the sky. There were stone stairs that led up towards the double doors and a large patch of grass to the right with towering trees lining it. Bright lights set on the floor illuminated the way, since it was beginning to get darker and darker, with a few stars shining above their heads.

Quickly grabbing their suitcases, not paying much attention as to whether or not it was in fact theirs, Blaise, followed shortly by Jeremy, Amy and Kai, jogged up the stone steps towards the front door and rushed inside.

Natara and Mal hung back for a few moments, smiling at their co-workers excitement, before calmly making their way inside.

"This place looks even more beautiful in person..." Natara commented quietly, looking around.

"I know right? Admit it, I'm good." Mal quipped, smirking.

Natara laughed and playfully punched Mal in the arm. He faked like it hurt and pouted down at her, only causing her to laugh more.

"Wow, you're sympathetic." Mal said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Natara just continued laughing and shook her head, continuing to walk a little faster.

"Yeah... I am, now... come on..." she blurted out between laughs.

Mal rolled his eyes, with a huge grin on his face and picked up his speed in order to keep up with his girlfriend. As they entered the enormous building, even Mal's mouth dropped as he took in the marble and beautiful stone flooring and walls, decorated with a number of patterns of elegant colours. Various designed pillars led towards a fancy front desk; where Blaise, Jeremy, Amy and Kai were stood near, looking more shocked by the minute. Natara gently pulled Mal towards the front desk where an elderly woman with black hair, olive skin and brown eyes.

"قد أستطيع مساعدتك؟" the woman said, her voice thick with an Egyptian accent.

Blaise just gave her a puzzled glance and replied with "Uhh..."

Hearing her response, the woman's eyes widened and she smiled "Ah, you do not speak Arabic I see, my apologies May I help you?"

"It's okay. Yeah, we were booked in under Fallon? _Malachi_ Fallon?" She smirked at him.

Mal cringed at the use of his full name, while the manager quickly scanned her black sign-in book. She nodded and asked for a signature, which Mal happily did. After signing in, they received the key cards to their rooms, labelled '180' and '187'. Thanking the kind woman, they set off up the beautiful marble steps to their rooms on the third floor. As they were walking, Blaise took a key card and realised the number of them.

"Wait... there are only two cards... I thought we were gonna have a room per two?"

"Nope." Mal simply replied.

"B-But, why not!? Who's sleeping where then?"

"Me and Nat, with Amy in one room, you, Jeremy and Kai in the other. They sleep four, but I split it equally."

"Hell no. I am _not _sharing a room with _him_." She growled "He can stay with you three!"

"No he can't," Mal retorted "Unless Amy's gonna stay in the same bed as-"

"No!" Amy refused, her voice going up a few octaves. "I mean... No thank you."

"Wow guys... thanks." Kai mumbled, dragging his feet across the marble and hanging his head low.

"Ugh. No fair Mal."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you want to be _alone _with Jeremy..." Mal said, walking ahead and smirking.

Blaise's face dropped, and Natara spotted worry across her features, even when she tried to hide it.

"W-What? No way, I mean me and Rookie?" She laughed nervously "You gotta be kidding me."

Mal was trying to hide his laugh, while a frown found itself on Jeremy's face. When Mal didn't reply, Blaise bit her lower lip and walked a little slower, trying to fall behind the group. Inside her mind she was worried, genuinely worried. She knew Mal and how he reacted to situations like this, or at least she thought she did. When they were in college and partners years ago, whenever she broke up with a boyfriend or hooked up with someone, he would get angry. _Livid_ even. He'd be annoyed at her for being foolish and sleeping around and angry at the man because he hurt her feelings; he'd even be on a war path to find him, and beat the living crap out of them from time-to-time. She knew he was just heated because he hated seeing her upset, but over the years it had made her cautious. Cautious about the things she let him know. But she had noticed he'd eased up a bit. Still. She didn't want to risk it; she liked this happier, carefree Mal. Plus, although she wouldn't admit it she wanted to keep Jeremy in-tact. If anything, he would be her distraction. Her distraction from _him_. Yes, she did care about Jeremy deeply, but her feelings about Mal refused to leave her just yet, even when he rejected her, it made her want him more.

As she walked behind the group, she sighed inwardly and played with her ponytail; something she did when she was nervous. She didn't want him to find out yet...

Eventually they found their rooms and stood outside them. Amy unlocked the door with the key card to her, Mal and Natara's room and flung the door open, Jeremy doing the same for their room. Upon entering, Mal and Natara smiled at Amy's reaction. They'd seen the room online, so it wasn't as big a shock to them.

The room was just as beautiful as the hotel itself: there were two double beds on the far eastern wall, and behind them both ran a deep purple fabric headboard, with small lights in a row above them; a couple of red chairs were dotted about the place, and the floor was wooden. There was even a black, glass desk and chair near the back of the room, where a window resided, behind a maroon sofa. To top it all off, the view from their room was fantastic, with gorgeous trees stretching into the distance of the city and desert.

Meanwhile, in Jeremy, Blaise and Kai's room, they were all taken aback by the magnificent layout. Again, two double beds with elegant designs lay near a far wall and the floor was wooden. They even got a flat screen TV on a stand.

With the gang finally settling in and starting to unpack their things, deciding on who would sleep in which bed etc. Blaise realized that there were only two double beds, and hurriedly pulled Jeremy aside.

"Jeremy..." She began in a low whisper "I think Mal knows..."

"Ah..."

* * *

"قد أستطيع مساعدتك؟" means "May I help you?" in Arabic.


	5. Chapter 5

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter 5_

_**Wow guys, so it's been pretty hectic lately and I have two Maths exams coming up as well as revision tests and homework piling up every single day! So, since I have Thursday afternoon's off I was gonna try and update every Thursday. Also, I've had to miss NaNoWriMo this year... since it starts today, so good luck to everyone who is doing it! And as my final note, I've been accepted into an Art Course for the next 30 weeks every Saturday free of charge! Terrified and my nerves are going crazy, but I'm hoping they'll settle.**_

* * *

_**Review Replies:  
**_

_**DizzyRedhead - Hehe thanks for reviewing, I updated the previous chapter so you know what the woman's saying. But I'll tell you here, she said "May I help you?" **_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade) - Thank you so much Jade! I'm glad you loved it, love getting your reviews hehe :)  
**_

_**Katie - Hey! I miss you too Katie, we should actually, you should PM me your iMessage so we can talk whenever you'd like! I'm really glad to hear that you feel that way! :D Lylas too!  
**_

_**BreezyFan (Lisa!) - Haha it's all good ;) Sorry! I updated it so you know what is says! Hehe exactly, my rugged babe is a babe, that is why he is called a rugged babe... obviously haha. Thank you so much! Oh dear... not the YOLO XD Dying!  
**_

_**Katlana Child (Shebly) - Hehe thank you so much, your review really made my day Shebly, thank you so much! I like to write descriptions hehe can you tell? ;)Yeah I do actually, thanks for noticing! I like my stories to be believable so I do research a lot, it's worth it though! Thank you again, you've made my day!  
**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep - Thank youu :)  
**_

_**diamondsintheroughhh - Sorry... I updated that for you, small detail so I completely forgot, how you remembered that I do not know haha! Thank you.  
**_

_**Crimson Endings (Tori - My loyal subject haha) -Yeah I looked at the hotel and its beautiful! Thank you so much Tori!**_

_**nat157s (Natalie!) - Thank you so much for the amazing review Natalie, made me smile loads! I do try to write good descriptions haha, glad it pays off! Lylas too. :')  
**_

_**AKgal2001 - Thank youuuu, it's okay at least you reviewed right? Means the world to me :) Hehe thank you so much!**_

* * *

"Jeremy... what are we going to do?" Blaise asked in a harsh whisper. "If he knows then-"

"Blaise." Jeremy stated, sliding his hands into his pockets and lowering his gaze to avoid eye contact. "Mal already knows. I know that for a fact."

"_W-What?_"

"The other day he kinda asked me to look after you and added that he already knows. He didn't seem mad though... so please stop worrying. Just go and tell him-"

"You knew he knew and you didn't tell me?" She said her voice venomous.

"Um... I was going to-"

Blaise didn't wait another moment for him to make any excuse; instead she turned on her heel and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. Kai jolted awake at the sound and rubbed his eyes, looking around confused.

"What's going on...?" He murmured, but Jeremy just sighed in response and shook his head.

"Nothing Kai... go back to sleep."

* * *

Blaise walked quickly down the hall and racked on room '180'. A couple moments later the door opened slightly and Amy, dressed in her pyjamas, popped her head around it smiling as her eyes fell on Blaise.

"Oh, hey Blaise, what's up?"

"Hey Amy. Could you get Mal for me please?"

"Sure! One sec."

Amy disappeared around the door again and a moment later Blaise heard quiet voices coming from inside. She nervously tapped her foot on the floor, hearing a light tapping sound as she did so. She was trying to contemplate how to break the news to Mal, even though she already knew he knew about her trysts with Jeremy. Unfortunately Blaise hardly had a moment to think of what to say before the door was thrown open fully and Mal sauntered outside, pulling it to as he exited.

"Hey, what's up?" He said casually, leaning against the wall.

"Um... long story. But the point is I need to confess something to you."

"Blaise, if this is about what happened in Vegas I-"

"No! God no..." She blurted out before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Why was she so nervous? This was so unlike her... "Look. You already know, Redbird told me you do so... don't make me say it. Just... don't do anything crazy."

"Oh." He sighed "You mean _that _thing. Yeah, no worries Blaise."

"What? Really?" Blaise said shocked as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah, just don't come to me when whatever you two have going on blows up in your face. _Again_. You know one day he'll get too attached and want something more right? Dare I say, he might even want a relationship with you?"

"Hey." Blaise glared at him "I don't know where that 'again' is coming from, but I know full well how this is gonna go down. He won't get attached, because believe it or not we like it the way it is at the minute."

"Fair enough," He shrugged "Enjoy."

"I will."

"Good."

"... Alright then."

Mal nodded and pushed off the wall, reaching for the door handle slower than usual, giving Blaise some time to think everything over. Blaise bit her lip and folded her arms across her chest, tapping her finger against the skin of her forearm. When she didn't say anything, Mal inwardly sighed and turned the handle, going to walk back inside, when he felt a warm hand gently grab his bicep.

"Alright... I know this could blow up in my face, but I dunno... I kind of... like him."

Smiling to himself, Mal turned back around and placed a hand of Blaise's shoulder.

"There. Now was that so hard?"

"_Yes_." She grumbled.

Mal chuckled and pulled Blaise into a light embrace, rubbing her back gently. Blaise didn't object and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You want my advice? Here it is. You can keep this up for as long as you feel necessary, but eventually you'll have to face that you 'like him', when that day comes, just roll with it no matter how many times your brain is screaming at you to run away. I know you don't like relationships Blaise; you never have, but just _trust him_. He's a good guy, and he'll treat you right... or I'll end him."

Blaise laughed and squeezed Mal tightly. After a minute he pulled back and ruffled her hair, gaining a glare from her.

"Hey! Watch the ponytail!"

Mal just laughed.

"Goodnight Blaise."

"Night Mal... and thanks."

"Anytime."

Without another word, Mal opened the door and stepped inside, flashing her a warm smile before closing it. Blaise sighed with relief and turned around, walking slowly back towards her room. Thoughts of many kinds were running through her head and even in the short distance separating room '180' and '187', she had made many decisions. Without even thinking, Blaise opened the door of their hotel room and stepped back inside.

"Redbird." She said as her eyes fell on him, sitting on the edge of the bed

"Blaise... look I meant to tell you, I swear, I just-"

He was cut off by Blaise rushing up to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. Jeremy's eyes widened for a moment, but he pulled her onto his lap, holding her by her waist.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I'm not mad at you. I was frustrated with myself... but it's all cleared up now so... no worries. One more thing though..."

She swiftly punched him in the arm, making him flinch in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not telling me!"

"Jesus... you can punch." He said rubbing the bruised spot while laughing, making Blaise laugh too "Now come on, lets go to bed, I'm tired."

She nodded and quickly got changed, before jumping into bed beside Jeremy, curling up to him.

* * *

As Mal re-entered the hotel room, Natara was lying on the bed reading. Hearing him come in, she looked up from her book and smiled.

"What was that all about?" She inquired softly.

Mal shrugged "Nothing much."

His eyes drifted to Amy, sat at the desk on her portable computer, the soft lighting illuminating her face in the dim lighting coming from the lamps around the room. He walked over and climbed into bed beside Natara, peaking at her book. He glanced over at Amy, who was still occupied on her computer typing with unbelievable speed, and leaned in to whisper in Natara's ear.

"Okay, I'll tell you but promise not to say anything."

"Yeah, yeah I promise, what is it?" Natara dropped her tone to match Mal's.

"Blaise and Jeremy kind of have a friends-with-benefits deal going on. I already knew, but Blaise just confessed it to me."

"Oh... yeah, wow."

"... Oh my gosh, you already knew didn't you?!" Mal smirked

"Okay fine! Yes, I knew!"

"Knew what?" Amy said, popped her head above her laptop screen.

"Ah hell..." Mal mumbled "Um... nothing Amy."

"Awww come on guys, tell me! Please?" She pleaded as her big brown eyes boring into them.

Mal and Natara shared a glance, exchanging silent conversation before Mal gave in.

"Fiinnee. Amy," He turned to her "Blaise and Jeremy are sort-of in a relationship."

"No way!" Amy squealed "That's amazing!"

"Shhh!" Natara exclaimed, jumping out of bed and slapping her hand over Amy's mouth.

"Mffhhh!"

"What?"

"Mffhhhhh!"

"Oh right! Sorry..." Natara removed her hand and Amy breathed in "What did you say?"

"I said: Sorry but that's great news! I thought they were good together... after all, everyone deserves to have someone to hold in their life right?" She sighed, her eyes glassing over as she was lost deep in thought.

Natara waited a moment, looking back over to Mal who had a pitiful look in his eyes. Natara slowly made her way back over to Mal and slid in beside him. She moved her book to the dresser beside her and lay down. After saying a quick goodnight to Amy, hearing her mumble an incoherent reply, they switched off the light and settled down. Facing each other, they smiled as shared a short, tender kiss.

"I can't believe we're here Mal..." Natara sighed dreamily, momentarily turning her head to view the city. "The view is just beautiful..."

"Yeah... it is." Mal smiled, looking at Natara rather than the city's skyline.

Looking back at Mal, she caught him looking at her and blushed lightly, smiling and covering her face with her hair. Mal just laughed quietly and tucked her hair behind her ear. Mal placed a swift kiss on Natara's lips and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Get some rest baby we'll have a busy day tomorrow." He whispered.

"Okay, night Mal," She turned around and shifted into a comfortable position "I love you"

"I love you too Nat. So much."

Natara smiled to herself, before feeling Mal wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to his body, moulding his muscular shape to fit her slender one perfectly. She shuffled as close as she could get and let her eyes drift shut, them suddenly becoming heavy from sleep deprivation. Sleep came easily for her.

But not so much for Amy.

She had been silently observing their behaviour, finally stopping typing on her laptop and placing her hands in her lap. After coming out of her trance of remembrance, she sighed. Shutting down her computer and placing it in her laptop bag, Amy sat alone at the glass desk for a long time, lost in her own world.

Eventually she managed to pull herself up and quietly walked over to the small kitchen-like area of the hotel room and opened the fridge. Scanning the shelves, Amy quickly found her desired drink and removed it from the 6-pack, cracking it open.

'_I'll just have the one... to calm myself' _

She put the bottle to her lips and let the alcohol run down her throat, feeling the light burning sensation. After drinking about half the bottle in one go, Amy looked down at the intoxicating liquid swirling lightly in her hand. It had become her best friend ever since _that_ night... Kai had eventually managed to convince her to stay at the SFPD after her wild ride with Brimstone, but although she made out things were starting to get better, whenever she was alone at night, or observing the other couples around her, she was reminded of how alone she actually felt. And the pain returned. Alcohol seemed like the only answer... or that's what she believed.

But now... looking down at it. She realised she didn't want it, and placed it on the table as quietly as she could.

Sighing, Amy slipped into the cold double bed and pulled the silky covers up to her neck and burying herself in them as much as possible. She looked outside at the amazing skyline view through the window and her eyes focussed on the stars above it... where Ken was.

"It's not the same without you here Ken..." She whispered almost inaudibly to the air "I don't know if I'll manage. It doesn't feel right to have fun without you... I feel like I shouldn't even smile. But I do... I have to. That's what you'd want me to do... right?"

Little did she know, Mal was still awake and could hear her soft words spoken to the sky and moon and twinkling stars. It made his heart constrict, and he looked up at the black sky as well. Amy couldn't see him of course. And he waited. Waited until he was sure she was asleep before sliding out of bed and walking over to the window, placing his hand on the glass and allowing a minuscule smile to tug at a corner of his mouth.

"It's alright buddy... I got this." He whispered. "I'll help her."

Making his way back to his bed, he stopped for a moment and walked over to Amy, smiling slightly.

"I'll help her..." he repeated softly, before going back to bed and falling asleep as quickly as possible.

* * *

_**I don't know where that came from but there ya go guys. Another chapter done! Thanks for your continuous support, and I promise that the next chapter is when they actually start doing stuff in Egypt! Promise! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter 6_

_**Hey guys, first things first, sorry for not updating on Thursday like I said I would! I had a maths exam so I didn't get my half day... I had a full day instead. Ugh. Bright side! This chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones! I don't think its my best... meh, but I hope you guys like it. Thank you for your support and patience, I love you all :)**_

_**Review Replies:  
**_

_**BreezyFan (Lisa) - Oh my gosh, your word! Maldorable... love your word haha! Hey! I'm not an alcoholic Lisa haha ;) Haha feels to the maximum... deal with it, I'm a don ;) (there I admitted it, you happy? Haha) Thank youuu!**_

_**DizzyRedhead - Thank you, glad you liked it :)  
**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 - Thanks so much Jade, your review made me smile loads! Happy Birthday btw (I've said that 3 times today but oh well ;D)  
**_

_**AKgal2001 - Thank you very much! They do stuff in this chapter, hope you like it.  
**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep - Thank youuu :)  
**_

_**diamondsintheroughhh - Hehe no way... that's really cool! Wish I could remember stuff from that long ago! Thanks!  
**_

_**Katlana Child (Shelbeast!) - Haha FEELS! Thank you so much Shebly, you're review made me smile loads! I really appreciate the things you said... :')  
**_

_**CrimsonEndings (Tori) - Hehe yes, yes you are :) Thanks Tori!  
**_

_**nat157s (Natalie) - Thank you Natalie, that means the world! I love your reviews, they made my day! Ahh a new title! :O So that would make me the... QOM&BF? Lol! Love it! Thanks, lylas too!  
**_

_**Kelly - Thank youuu :)**_

* * *

At some unknown hour of the morning, Mal was woken by a loud knock on their hotel room door. Groaning, he tried his best to drown out the continuous badly tuned banging and put his head under his pillow, but his attempts were futile. The banging just seemed to get louder and more irritating.

"Ugh Mal," he heard Natara whine "Door."

"You get it."

"No. _You_ get it."

After minutes of back and forth 'you get it's, they heard Amy drag herself out of bed and trudge towards the door in her fluffy pink bunny slippers. Throwing open the door, she sighed audibly and hung her head for a moment.

"Morning Kai..." She stood aside to let him have access, and Kai jumped inside "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yep!" he replied, way too excited for this time of morning "It's time to get your buts out of bed and let's go!"

Mal pulled himself up into a seated position and rubbed his eyes.

"Go where exactly?" he mumbled

"Um... _Everywhere_?! We're in _Egypt_ people! Up!"

"Out." Mal retorted "I'm not kidding."

"Awww come on Maligator I-"

"Out!"

"... I can't."

"Oh I gotta hear this..." he grumbled to himself before redirecting his attention to Kai "And why, exactly is that?"

"Well, Blaise and Rooks over there kicked me out this morning, so I came here. I'm all alone... there's no one here beside me! My problems have all gone there's no one to-"

"_Kai_!" Natara scolded, bolting up in her bed.

Everyone jumped, including Amy who was currently in the kitchen making coffee. Mal just looked at her with wide eyes, gaining a glare.

"Hey, don't look at me like that; _he's_ the one who woke you up!"

Mal pointed at Kai, who held up his hands defensively as Natara's death glare turned against him. She picked up Mal's pillow and threw it and Kai, who nimbly dodged it.

"Get. Out. _Now_." She growled.

"Fiiinneeeee, See ya later Maligator!"

Kai looked at him expectantly, but Mal didn't even bother responding and collapsed back down onto the bed, without a pillow. Kai huffed and made his way into the kitchen to talk with Amy, while Mal looked at Natara, who had fallen back into her previous position too, her eyes shut tightly to try and block out the high morning sun.

"Hey..." Mal soothed, reaching over and brushing some hair out of her face "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing Mal, leave me alone."

"I know you're not a morning person but come on, what is it?"

"... Nothing."

"Natara." He said, almost like when a parent scolded their child.

Natara slowly opened one of her soft hazel eyes and shifted her position ever so slightly.

"... You've been married right?"

"No way? Really? I had no idea."

"Sarcasm. Not helping."

"Right, sorry... yeah, why?"

"So you know about... stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah. Stuff. Lady... stuff."

"Lady Stuff." Mal repeated. "You're gonna have to be more specific here, Nat."

"Ugh, never mind."

She huffed and flipped over, pulling the cover up to her face. Mal gently pulled her close to him and turned her to face him once more.

"Tell me baby... please?"

"Mal," Natara sighed "Fine. I'm... due."

"Due... due for what?"

"Ugh... my... you know."

Mal thought for a long moment, running through his mind the countless conversations he had had with Sandra when they were married, trying to remember what this 'Lady stuff' or 'Due' thing was... Oh. Mal's eyes widened with realisation and Natara looked at him with curiosity.

"Oh right, _that_ lady thing." He chuckled. "Awww babe don't worry about it! Smile?"

"No."

Mal quickly pecked Natara on her cheek, making the corners of her mouth turn up slightly, which was enough for him.

"There it is!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever leave me alone. And go make coffee... please."

"Sure thing, as long as you cheer up missis."

Natara just smiled and rubbed her eyes proceeding to stretch her aching limbs out. Mal slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two coffee's from Amy saying a quick thank you. After giving Natara her coffee he went to go prepare for the day, trying his best to ignore a very overly active Kai until he was more awake.

* * *

"Jeremy, not that." Blaise sighed, grabbing a shirt from him.

"Why? I like it!"

"Well I don't."

"..._So_?"

"Just put this on."

"Fine... bossy." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She glared at him.

"Nothing! Nothing... heh."

As Jeremy quickly jogged off with the clothes Blaise gave him, Blaise allowed a small smile to curl up onto her lips. Slipping on her joggers, she went to brush her teeth.

Jeremy emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, just as Blaise was about to knock on. He flashed her a small, warm smile and slipped past her allowing her access to the bathroom, only stopping to exchange a one word conversation between them. But that's all it needed.

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

He quickly brewed up some coffee and poured it into two simply decorated mugs from the beautiful wooden cabinets that hung above the granite surfaces in the kitchen.

"Jer?" He heard Blaise's unusually soft voice call from inside the main room of their hotel room.

"Yeah?"

"Come here"

"Um... alright, just a sec"

He grabbed the mugs and walked back into the main room, immediately stopping and feeling his breath catch in his throat.

"Heh... you like then. This is called fashion sense, try it sometime" she smirked.

Blaise was stood in front of him wearing a pair of light blue shorts with netting tights, and a black and white striped tank top. Completing her look was some light blue converse.

"I'll... be sure... to."

"Close your mouth Redbird" she laughed and walked over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips making him grin even more. "Now let's get going, no doubt Kai's woken the Fallon crew up."

"Yup, no doubt there!"

* * *

Meeting up with everyone, the crew made their way down to the lobby and stood off to the side, planning their day. Amy unfolded quite a large leaflet that opened up into a map and held it in front of her. She almost disappeared behind it with her petite frame. Kai jumped behind the map as well, and the others watched parts of the map bend outward as Kai traced his finger down the information.

"Okay..." Amy started slowly, taking in the information on the page "Why don't we-"

"Oh my gosh!" Kai exclaimed, completely draining the sound from Amy's soft voice, leaving her sighing. "Can we go to the pyramids? _Pleaseeeee_?"

"Well, I was going to suggest the same thing before I was so _rudely_ interrupted" Amy scolded "Anyway, whatcha say guys? Pyramids and Sphinx, they're both in Giza which is a little's way away from here, but should be too long."

"I'm in," Mal replied and started walking towards the entrance, taking Natara's hand and leading her along with him. "Come on gang."

Blaise followed in suit with Jeremy close behind her, trying his hardest not to stare at the way her hips naturally swayed from left to right rhythmically. She managed to catch up to Mal and walked beside him, while Jeremy slowly fell behind to walk beside Amy and Kai; who were currently discussing the swiftest route to take.

"So... if we go to the... pyramids first? Then to the sphinx... oh! But before then we should probably grab a bite to eat..."

"But I thought they were like... right next to each other... practically." Jeremy joined in.

"Um... yeah that's true actually. Okay. How about-"

"Yeah, yeah Amy," Kai interrupted "Pyramids, Sphinx, food. Sorted! Come on!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him, overtaking Mal, Natara and Blaise just as Jeremy caught up to them.

"Kai! Slow down!" Amy laughed, trying to keep up.

Mal rolled his eyes while Natara giggled, squeezing his hand comfortingly. Blaise and Jeremy just watched in silence, smiles decorating their faces.

"Breathe Mal, breathe." She whispered playfully, gaining an eye roll herself.

"Yeah, yeah." Mal smirked.

They jumped into the first taxi they could find and headed out, once again staring at the breathtaking views around them. Even though they were in the city part of Cairo it was still beautiful, and a change from the normal everyday scenery of San Francisco. Natara visibly relaxed as the car made its way through the streets and let herself get lost in her own thoughts. Mal was contented just watching her, instead of the scene around him; there would be plenty more time to actually walk around the city tomorrow... or whenever. Yeah, he could look at Natara for much longer than they would be in Egypt, but right now he couldn't pull away.

While the rest of the gang delve into their own conversations, Natara rested her head against Mal's shoulder, looking out the window. She sighed and let her eyes drift shut, just for a moment, before the car went over a bump and she jolted. Mal chuckled at her small-panicked response and she blushed.

"It wasn't funny, Mal." she mumbled, burying her head into his chest to avoid being seen.

"Believe me, from here, it really was." He responded softly.

He felt her hot breath against his shirt as she let out a soft laugh and wound her arms around him tightly. Mal gently held her close to him, stroking her hair; both completely oblivious to the people around them, all of which had now stopped their conversations and were staring at them, each with playful smiles on their faces.

"Mal and Natara, sitting in a tree..." Amy sang softly.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kai finished, smiling like an idiot, causing Amy to laugh again.

Natara snapped out of her trance and looked up, blushing heavily. As much as she wanted to bury herself back into Mal's warm embrace, she pulled away while letting out a nervous laugh. Even though she was slightly embarrassed about her behaviour, Mal didn't seem fazed and his arm remained wrapped around her waist, not that Natara minded in the slightest.

The rest of the, admittedly long, journey was a mixture of playful banter and small talk; since everyone spent a lot of time together anyway, it was hard to find a topic they hadn't already discussed on the way to Egypt, from the plane journey.

The taxi had hardly even come to a stop before Kai bolted out, quickly followed by Amy.

"Alright kids, calm down." Mal said, paying the driver as the rest of the gang got out as well.

"OMG." Kai commented "I'm dying."

"I'm not even gonna bother asking."

"Guys... I can see it." Amy gasped. "Look! Over there!"

She pointed excitedly at somewhere in the distance. Blaise squinted her eyes slightly to block out the sun and saw a faint silhouette of what seemed to be a pyramid in the far distance.

"Awesome." She stated, smirking.

Taking lead of the group, Blaise sauntered along down the sandy path until she came to a small stand that was selling little trinkets and souvenirs. She walked over, observing the little things while she waited for the others to catch up. Mal was first by her side and followed her gaze, seeing she was looking at a small necklace hanging from the roof of the stand.

"Hello, see anything you like?" The man running the stand asked Mal, gesturing towards the merchandise. "How about that necklace for your girlfriend eh?"

Blaise smiled to herself and looked towards Mal, who seemed a little taken aback by the sudden accusation.

"N-No thank you," he replied, taking Blaise's hand and gently pulling her away from the stand. "And she's not my girlfriend..."

As they both walked away from the stand, they burst out laughing. While Mal regained his composure the others eventually caught up and continued walking slightly behind them.

* * *

After what seemed like forever walking in the blazing heat, the pyramid of Giza came into full view and Amy squealed, whilst Kai bounded up and down on the spot. Amy quickly fumbled with something in her bag and dragged out her pink camera, practically ripping off the protective case and hanging it from her arm. She snapped a couple pictures of the scene around her before turning to face the gang.

"Get in!" she exclaimed, pointing near the pyramid "I wanna picture!"

Kai was first to move, rushing forwards and posing dramatically in front of the pyramid, like he was holding it above his head. Natara laughed and started making her way over, pulling Mal and Jeremy along with her. As they took a place beside Kai, Blaise rushed over and jumped on Mal's back, almost causing him to stumble. They laughed and Amy snapped the picture. She made them take about twenty more near various objects before they proceeded towards the pyramid itself.

"Excuse me," Jeremy said as he approached a young man in a tourist uniform "Are you doing a tour?"

"I am, sir, would you and your friends like to join?"

"Hmm... maybe, what do we do on this tour?"

"It depends what tour you'd like to see... you can learn a bit about the history behind the pyramid of Giza, view the tomb, see the pharaoh's mummy on our special 'Inside the tomb' tour."

"Oh, that one sounds good... hold on," Jeremy turned to the others and called them over "Hey guys! Wanna go on the tour; we get to go inside the pyramid and see the mummy!"

"Oh my... yes! Say yes!" Natara exclaimed and rushed over.

Kai also rushed over and moved Natara aside.

"No! Say No! I am not going inside where some cursed creepy mummy dude is!"

"Fine, stay out here then."

"No fair." Kai whined "I wanna see the pyramid!"

"Suck it up Kai, the pyramid isn't haunted. There's no curse!" Natara teased "What are you... _afraid_?"

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"_Am not!_"

Mal intervened and stood between the two.

"Alright you two, enough. Jeremy, sort out the tour for me would ya? And Kai... shut up."

"Of course you'd take _her_ side." Kai mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "When we all get cursed and have some ancient mummy chasing after us don't say I didn't warn you."

"Point taken. Now let's go!"

Mal pushed Kai forward, despite his protests and they headed inside the dimly lit pyramid. You could tell the person in charge around here took the time to decorate it, so it looked more like it did in the movies.

"Kay people, this isn't funny anymore. I wanna go back." Kai whimpered, digging his feet into the floor in protest, but Mal was stronger.

The sand was piling up around Kai's feet and he was leaving a trail of two lines behind him. Amy was trying to suppress her giggling at the priceless look on his face, but was failing. The tour guide then stopped and turned to face them.

"Okay, before we enter into the actual pyramid we need to go through some safety rules. One, you'll need to put these on," He took some helmets that were hanging on the wall and handed them to everyone "Secondly, I advise you have a buddy, just in case. Third, do not separate from the group. And finally, if anyone starts to feel even the slightest bit lightheaded, let us know immediately. Understood?"

Everyone mumbled some sort of 'Yes' and the tour guide nodded.

"Alrightly then! On with the tour!"

He led everyone deeper inside the pyramid, through various chambers and tunnels; all the while explaining about the history behind it. Jeremy and Natara had an unbelievable interest in the subject, so stayed together discussing the hieroglyphics written across the walls, and occasionally asking a question about the paintings that surrounded them.

Blaise and Mal were walking together as well, behind Amy and Kai, and just joking around.

"Watch this..." Blaise whispered and started sneaking up behind Kai, who seemed close to a panic attack.

She waited until she saw him kind of relax before grabbing his shoulders suddenly and jolting him. He let out a high pitched, girly scream and jumped on Amy, who followed in suit, letting out a small scream. Mal and Blaise erupted into laughter, but it quickly ceased when they saw everyone glaring at them.

"I told you it was cursed!" Kai said, still clutching onto Amy like a lifeline. "Help me. We're all gonna be eaten by scarabs and the sand beneath us is going to sink and then we'll come face-to-face with a reincarnated mummy and the life will be drained from us and-"

"Kalaba... chill, it was just me!" Blaise laughed.

"Excuse me sir, madam, but I will have to ask you both to leave if you cannot behave yourselves." The tour guide scolded.

"Sorry..." Mal apologised, still trying to fight off the laughter. When the tour resumed he turned to Blaise, dropping his voice to a whisper "That was brilliant cowgirl."

"Thank you, it was way too good of an opportunity to pass up..."

Mal shook his head and they continued walking, delving deeper into the pyramid until they reached the tomb, which had an enormous stone door blocking its entrance.

"Now," the tour guide started "when first discovered, this pyramid was rigged with supposed curses and booby-traps, but we managed to get rid of all of them that seemed like a threat."

"We. Are Going. To _Die_. In here!"

"Shhh!" Amy said, nudging Kai in the ribs "We're not going to die."

As the tour guide began opening the tomb door, Kai backed off, bumping into Mal. Mal smirked and pushed him forwards, into the tomb.

"No, no, no... let me out" He repeated continuously once again trying to escape, but his attempts were futile.

"Just think of it this way Kalaba..." Mal whispered "If we die, we die in an awesome way."

"Not helping here."

Mal laughed and pushed Kai off him.

"Don't be such a coward. Go on."

"I'm not a coward!" Kai took a deep breath and puffed his chest out. He strode forward into the tomb, with Amy near his side, giggling to herself.

Blaise watched in anticipation and Mal pulled her to the side, counting down on his fingers.

"Three... two... one..."

"Nope!" Kai exclaimed and rushed back out the door, out of sight.

Amy, Mal and Blaise burst into laughter, while Natara and Jeremy walked towards the pharaoh's coffin, examining the symbols engraved in the top.

"This is _fascinating_..." Natara commented "I wish I could read such things... I wanted to study hieroglyphics in school but never got the chance."

"Yeah?" Jeremy said, smiling.

Natara nodded and they started talking about the symbol's possible meanings. After a short speech about how the pharaoh's were mummified from their tour guide, they got to look around the tomb before being led out. Amy went to find Kai, after snapping a number of photo's, who seemed to have completely disappeared, while Blaise and Mal stood to the side, waiting for their partners to finish up their little nerd-fest.

"So... what's next?" Blaise asked, looking up to Mal.

"Sphinx? Food? I'm game for anything."

"Anything?"

"Yep."

"Well then... why not _that_?" Blaise pointed over to an area filled with... camels?


	7. Chapter 7

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter 7_

_**Sorry. I'm off my game lately. Not much to say apart from... I'm bad at updating and I apologise for the length of this chapter. Review replies will be at the end so you guys can just read. Love you all, thanks again, sorry that I'm sucking at this lately! Seriously considering just retiring from writing... or having a REALLY long break haha. Seriously though... I am. This chapter SUCKS. Bright side? I'm going to Breaking Dawn Part 2 premiere at midnight tonight... but I have to go school tomorrow. Ugh. Anyway, enjoy...**_

* * *

Camels. Yes, _camels_. Those smelly, desert animals with the humps on their backs that seemed way too high off the ground for Mal. That was the exact animal that Blaise was enthusiastically pointing to.

"No way." Mal said almost immediately, shaking his head.

Blaise lowered her hand and turned to Mal, flashing him a smirk.

"Why not? _Scared_?" she tested.

"Of course not, I just don't particularly like... Camels, besides, I thought we were going to see the Sphinx now?"

"Don't try to change the subject, we can see that whenever but," She pointed to a sign "the sign over there clearly states _today only_ so we should do that."

Mal thought this over for a long moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Blaise stared at him intently, her eyes boring into him, while she waited for him answer.

"Fine, you go ahead, I'll watch!" He finally answered.

Before Blaise could argue back, Natara stepped over and grabbed Mal's hand, pulling him towards the camels.

"Mal, don't be such a grouch!" she giggled

"Natara... don't make me... I hate camels. They're weird!"

"Well, I'm going on one, they're like horses of the desert; and wouldn't you like to say at least once that you rode a camel in Egypt?"

"Not really... can't say it ever crossed my mind before..."

"Well... would you get on one with me?"

"_Natara_..."

While Amy was trying to calm Kai down by showing him her pictures, Jeremy walked over to join Blaise's side. She was still occupied by the scene unfolding before her, wearing an enormous smirk on her face. Mal could never say no to Natara, in the end, she always ended up winning. Natara gently tugged at Mal's sleeve every time he went to slow down his pace or turn away. Eventually they got to the Egyptian man and Blaise watched as they made small talk before giving him some money. Natara hoisted herself onto the tall creature and Mal reluctantly followed in suit. When he was on the camel he subtly bit his lower lip.

"This. Is. Not. Okay." He mumbled, gaining a laugh from Natara.

She wrapped her arms around Mal's waist and laid her head on his back. She felt him tense slightly as he took hold of the reins, and nuzzled his back.

"This is _really_ not okay..."

"Oh Mal..."

Natara laughed and tried to soothe him while Blaise and Jeremy hopped onto a camel of their own. Kai looked over and caught sight of what the rest of the gang were doing, suddenly brightening up, completely forgetting about his previous panic attack and grabbed Amy's hand, dragging her over. He jumped onto a camel, while Amy took the last one.

"Hehe... look Kai, mines called 'Bo-Bo' how cute!" She giggled, stroking the animal gently.

"Bo-Bo? I'd call it something much more creative... like... _Desert Thunder!_"

"Really Kai... really?" she laughed.

Without warning, the Egyptian shepherd man made a _pop _sound with his lips, causing the camels to slowly move forward. Mal jumped slightly, but quickly adjusted to the rhythm of the hooves padding on the sand. Natara wore a huge smile on her face and she rested her chin on his shoulder, looking out at the vast desert unfolding before them.

Blaise tapped her camel on its side gently, and made it increase speed enough to take the lead in front.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed

"Blaise, be careful!" Jeremy said

"Oh lighten up Redbird..."

Jeremy frowned for a moment, but it quickly broke into a smile, and he too tapped his camel joining Blaise's pace.

"Hey... that looks awesome..." Kai mumbled, before tapping the side of his camel and making it increase in speed. "Awesome!"

Mal and Natara were simply enjoying the gentle pace, taking in the view, while Blaise continued to explore with her camel, moving it left and right, increasing and decreasing its speed. Jeremy made sure to stay close behind her, making sure she didn't get into too much trouble... when Kai came trotting up next to him.

"Um... okay Thunder... slow down please"

"Kai... um... just pull on the reins, _gently._"

Kai pulled on the reins, but a little too forcefully than required. The camel snorted in reply and started tugging against Kai.

"Whoa nelly..."

"It's not a horse Kai." Jeremy sighed "just be caref-"

Before he could finish getting his words out, the camel suddenly rushed forwards and began moving left and right rapidly. The shepherd turned around, quickly trying to calm the worked up animal, but was failing. Mal and Natara could just watch nervously, exchanging a worried glance.

"Uh oh..." Amy whispered, biting her lip as her taupe animal walked calmly beside Mal and Natara's.

Kai held onto the reins for dear life, as the camel trotted further ahead of the group, across the vast desert. He pulled on them gently, but the camel tried to shove him off, bucking slightly. Giving a final exasperated snort, the animal threw him off by jolting suddenly. Kai slipped off and fell face-first onto the desert, sending a mist of golden sand into the air.

Blaise started laughing, accidently snorting, and covered her mouth quickly. Mal was fighting back laughter, as Natara gasped. Amy's mouth dropped open and she stopped her camel, sliding off it as quickly as she could.

"Kai?" she yelled as she ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

He was still laid face-first into the sand, but the mist he'd sent up in the air had settled. She kneeled beside him and gently placed her delicate hand on his back. Kai slowly lifted his head up from the floor, groaning ever-so-slightly. He smiled up at her shocked expression.

"Let's do that again!" he exclaimed

Amy sighed with relief, before giggling loudly. The Egyptian man checked to see if they were alright, and made sure to return the others to the pen before going to retrieve the wild camel; which had ran off somewhere in the distance. Blaise and Mal were still in fits of laughter until they got back to the pen, when they had run out of breath.

"Please... tell me we got that... on camera." Mal breathed out.

"Um... I did." Amy giggled.

She took out her camera, showing them the recording; causing Mal and Blaise to start another fit or laughter. Kai glared at them all, huffing.

"It wasn't that funny Maligator..."

"Believe me... it _so _was!"

"I can't... I can't breathe!" Blaise forced out, falling to the sandy floor beneath her.

Jeremy wore a smile on his face as he patted Kai on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Come on, we'll go grab a bite to eat before heading out to the sphinx."

"Okay..."

* * *

_**Told ya it sucks. NOT PROUD HERE... but I needed to update... I'm hoping the next chapter will be better... sorry guys :/ I feel like I've failed you all. **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Crimson Endings (Tori) - Hehe thank you so much for the support Tori, means a lot!  
**_

_**BreezyFan (Lisa) - Haha sorry... but I updated this Thursday for you haha! It sucks, but hey, its something right? Thank you so much Lisa, you made me feel better about the previous chapter! :') THANKS SO MUCH 3  
**_

_**Diamondsintheroughhh - Hehe interesting to know ;) Thanks so much!  
**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade) - Thank you very much Jade! You're review made me smile!  
**_

_**DizzyRedhead - Um... didn't think of that actually, but we shall see. Thanks for the review!  
**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep - Yeah? Wow... thanks :D Glad you enjoyed it! Hehe yeah... he is the Fandom so... only logical right? ;)  
**_

_**Katlana Child (Shelbeast!) - Hehe why, thank you fellow beast ;) Thanks... but I'm doubting that after this monstrosity haha  
**_

_**Danielle - Hehe thank you so much! Your review made me smile so much... I'll definitely consider making Natara 'wilder' haha XD Maybe in later chapters... we shall see no? Thank you!  
**_

_**AKgal2001 - Ha, yeah I thought about that but then I thought Kai probably wouldn't be okay with curses... or stuff. So yeah... I dunno where the thought came from but you know! Thank you!  
**_

_**JustARegularFan - Heh, hello there! (Queenie aww! LOVE IT!) Yeah I do, do research on all my writing... I like it to be realistic! ;) Thank you so much, I don't feel this chapter is as good though... so sorry for that!  
**_

_**Annie - Aww wow... thank you so much. You have NO idea how much that means to me! :O Let me love you haha! :D I can't even... wow. Thanks! :')  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter 8_

_**Hey guys... sorry for the lack in updating, but I'm really ill. Like, REALLY ill. And then I went to London yesterday which was... alright I guess, I didn't get to see anything major which sucked, but it's all good. I don't know how the quality of this chapter is, but that's for you lot to decide. Thanks to everyone again! Review replies at the end.**_

* * *

Kai wiped down his brightly coloured shirt and trousers, while trying his hardest to hide the violent cough that the sand had caused him. Amy noticed this, however, and leaned over, rubbing his back comfortingly. He flashed her goofy, but thankful smile and then turned to the rest of the gang, who had almost recovered from their laughing fits.

"Right... food anyone?" Amy announced, placing her hands together in a prayer position.

Natara nodded in response and took hold of Mal's hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Mal flashed her a smile and they began to make their way forward, leading the group. Kai limped behind all of them, with Amy by his side, continuously checking to see whether or not he was okay whenever he winced or coughed. Blaise and Jeremy were in the middle of the group and Blaise rubbed her aching sides that were now hurting from laughing too hard. Jeremy could only roll his eyes playfully in response to her gesture.

It was beginning to get late by the time the crew had gone around the pyramids – scaring Kai half to death – and riding the camels... also almost killing Kai in the process. Naturally, everyone was starting to get peckish, even hearing their stomach's rumble from time-to-time, causing good-humoured laughs amongst everyone.

After what felt like hours of searching up and down the sandy streets, layered with shops entitled in Arabic lettering, which even stumped Natara at times, they came across what appeared to be a beautiful looking restaurant and didn't hesitate to make their way inside. Sure enough, the inside of the building was almost as stunning as the outside, if not better. It had: dim, romantic lighting across the ceiling and along the walls; aromatic red candles scattered neatly about the place; and booths arranged in neat little rows against the wall. The oak tables were laced with white sheets, with elegant patterns entwined within the fabric. Atop the tables was silver cutlery, each with a similar design on the handle, and wine glasses placed in an orderly manner by the cutlery.

"This place is beautiful..." Natara commented, looking around as her mouth dropped slightly agape.

Everyone else mumbled a reply, too shocked by the grand design of the place to even form a proper sentence. As they were admiring the area, a waiter approached them and bowed slightly. He was quite young, with short, spiky black hair and in his hand he held some menus.

"Welcome, table for six?" he inquired.

"Please," Natara replied sweetly "If you have one available."

"Of course ma'am, this way please!"

He gestured for them to follow him as he made his way farther into the restaurant, weaving in and out of tables and dodging fellow waiters until he came to a booth located in the far corner and halted. Jeremy thanked him as they filed in. Natara and Mal were sat opposite one another at the end, and beside them were Blaise and Jeremy, then Amy and Kai. The waiter handed them the menus he had been holding and, after taking their drink order, left.

"Hmm... everything looks so nice," Natara said softly "hey Mal, what do you think?"

Mal smirked "Why is it that I always pick your food for you?"

"You... have good taste... you know, in food."

Mal laughed and pointed out a particular dish that Natara herself had actually been looking at.

"Ooh, that does sound amazing. Okay, I'm done."

"Same," Mal said, turning to the others "everyone else sorted?"

"Yeah, I am." Blaise smiled and the other's replied in suit. There was light conversation until the waiter returned with their drinks on a tray, handing each of them to the desired owner. With a round of 'thank you's they placed their order, proceeding to wait for a while until their food was due to come. There was a short silence before Blaise broke it, standing up.

"I'm gonna nip to the bathroom, anyone else?"

"Yeah I will" Natara said while standing up and shuffling out alongside Blaise and Amy.

"Won't be long guys"

The women all trekked off through the busy restaurant, searching for the bathroom, leaving the guys alone. There was a silence that lasted for a couple minutes, growing more and more uncomfortable with every passing second. Jeremy nervously began drumming a beat on his lap with his fingers, while Kai took to staring at Amy's camera. It wasn't even on though. He just stared at the black screen, pretending to be interested in cleaning it, despite the fact that there was nothing wrong in the first place. Mal eventually got fed up of twiddling his thumbs and looked to Jeremy.

"Hey Redbird," he whispered, unaware the Kai was listening too. He gained his attention almost immediately. "How's things going with-"

"Fine!" Jeremy answered perhaps too quickly, not even allowing Mal to finish his sentence "Um... they're fine thanks. How are things with Natara?"

"They're good;" he shrugged "nothing new really, every day is as amazing as the last."

Jeremy patted Mal on the shoulder to signal the end of the conversation and smiled, which Mal returned warmly, before standing up and stretching slightly.

"I'm gonna go see where the gals have ran off to, be back in a few."

Kai nodded and waited until Mal was out of earshot before grinning wildly up at Jeremy, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"So..." Kai said "you and Blaise got it going on?"

Jeremy groaned, sliding down in his seat like a turtle trying to retreat back into it's shell.

* * *

Sauntering down the hall to where the bathrooms were located, Mal looked around for any familiar face. When he didn't spot one he simply reclined against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently on the linoleum floor. He let his head fall back onto it.

'_Seriously what is taking them so long?' _

Just as he thought this, the door to the women's bathroom flung open and Natara came strolling out, as Blaise and Amy trailed behind them. When her eyes fell on Mal she simply shot him a quizzical glance, which he returned with a shrug. Blaise smirked and patted him on the cheek as she walked by, leaving Amy giggling as she followed in suit. Natara waited for them to be out of view before stepping closer to Mal.

"What're you doing here?" she smirked "Miss me already huh."

"Heh... maybe, maybe not. Thing is, never leave guys alone together... it can get awkward. Especially when Kalaba is sat there too."

Natara laughed and stroked his cheek, wrapping her other arm around his waist as he pulled her closer, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"So, what took you all so long?" Mal smirked

"Lose the smirk," Natara laughed "there was a queue is all."

"A queue?"

"Yup."

"Women." Mal sighed

"Men." Natara retorted, before allowing a huge grin to spread across her pink lips "Anyway, come one, our food should be ready soon!"

She went to pull away but Mal's strong arms held her in place. Natara glanced back up at Mal who wore a playful grin on his face. He quickly scanned the area, and his eyes fell on an empty room, or rather... closet. His grin widened and he gently pulled Natara towards it, leaning down to whisper in her ear, causing an involuntary shiver.

"I have a better idea... if you're up for it."

Natara bit her lower lip, looking around quickly before spinning around in his arms and pressing her lips against his tenderly. He led her inside the room and pulled the door shut, locking it. Pressing her against the wall, he kissed her passionately, holding her in place by her slender waist. Mal felt her smile slightly against his lips as they moved in sync. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, enjoying the sensation. No matter how much she was enjoying this, Natara pulled away and rested their foreheads together, panting slightly as she regained her breath back.

"We don't really have time..." she mumbled "they'll know."

"So? Let them." Mal replied, capturing her lips again for just a moment.

Biting her lower lip, Natara broke eye contact with him for a brief moment, having a war in her mind. On the one hand she really wanted to, her hormones were screaming at her to go for it... but on the other, her friends would know. And after she scolded Blaise for her activities on the airplane, feared she would comment.

But to hell with her.

Natara didn't even have much time to debate with herself anyway before Mal began placing a train of kisses down the side of her neck, to her collarbone and back up. She allowed a soft moan to escape her lips as she entangled her fingers in his hair in an attempt to pull him closer, if that was even possible. Mal ran his tongue across her lips, asking silent permission, which Natara happily granted to him. He slid his tongue in and slithered against hers, exploring every inch of her mouth that he could. Their battle for dominance didn't last long, Mal was clearly winning. He smirked against her and ran his hands down her body, noting every gentle curve, every muscle that tensed ever-so-slightly at his touch, _everything_ about her that he possible could. The tiniest of moans would be produced from her every so often, effectively encouraging Mal further. Natara pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath, while Mal continued his ambush, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head against the wall, letting her eyes drift shut as she took in the pleasure. Mal began running his hand up the inside of her thigh when...

"Mal? Natara?"

They both froze in place. Mal cursed under his breath, and let his head drop onto Natara's shoulder. She'd gone stiff, not even daring to breathe, as her eyes widened. They shared a look, before Mal placed a finger to his lips, signalling for them both to be absolutely silent. Outside the room, in the hallway, were Blaise and Jeremy. Unbeknown to them, their food had arrived quicker than expected, so Jeremy and Blaise went to look for them.

"Where are they?"

"Hm... let's see, if I knew that don't you think I would tell you?!" Blaise scolded

"Jeez Blaise, chill... they've gotta be around somewhere." Jeremy replied. Mal and Natara could sense the eye-roll he would be giving her

"Heh... they're cute." Mal whispered, smiling.

"Yeah... what are we gonna do? I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Shhh! I'll... think of something."

After what felt like an eternity of 'thinking' Natara grew impatient and unwrapped her legs from around Mal's waist, sliding back down onto the floor.

"Think faster!" she whispered harshly, but then kissed his cheek to make up for it.

She pressed her ear against the wood and listened in silence, trying to make out even the faintest of movements. Despite having not heard neither Jeremy nor Blaise speak or move for a couple minutes, Natara was still unsure whether or not to go back outside.

"Well, _this_ is romantic." Mal said sarcastically

"_Really_?" Natara sighed "Mal, we were going to have sex in a closet. If you class that as romantic anyway, there is something wrong with you."

Mal stuck his tongue out at her before gripping the door handle.

"Whatever, come on they're not out there so-"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do..."

Before Natara could even open her mouth to reply, Mal pushed open the door and walked out, not even bothering to look around to make sure it was clear.

"I hate guys." She grumbled

Nevertheless, Natara slunk out of the closet while running fingers through her hair and straightening her clothes out, watching as Mal didn't even bother to. She sighed again and rushed over to him, sorting his tousled hair out and shirt.

"Natara..." he laughed "stop it..."

Natara just smiled and took his hand, walking back to the dinner table, to see the others sat talking amongst themselves. Their food was in front of them, and the others had already started eating. As Mal and Natara approached and sat back down, they looked up and smiled.

"What took you guys so long?" Blaise questioned, wearing the biggest smirk on her face, not even bothering to hide it.

"We went exploring." Mal said bluntly, breaking eye contact and staring down at his food.

The food did smell delicious... and it tasted even better. Thankfully nothing more was said about the subject, but Natara could tell that Blaise knew, and could feel her gaze every so often. But with Mal opposite her, making her more comfortable, the subject was soon forgotten and the gang just took to enjoying their dinner in peace.

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade)**__** - Thank you so much Jade, you made me feel slightly better about the previous chapter, so thank you :') (Aww... well I'll consider it!) **_

_**DizzyRedhead - ahh right haha, I understand your logic! ;)  
**_

_**Guest - Thank you so much, that made me feel better!  
**_

_**KatlanaChild (Shelbeast!) - Awww thanks so much Shelby, you're so awesomeee! Haha girly vodoo... love it XD Heh... never been told I have 'mystical ways' before! interesting ;) thanks so much!  
**_

_**Annie - Aww sweetie, well I'll consider it, but I'm losing my vibe I think... happened last time, but I'll try! Wow... thank you so much, that means the world to me!  
**_

_**BreezyFan (Lisa!) - Hehe because I'm a DON ;D Damn... I don't wanna slap myself, ouchie. I don't wanna be cocky! ;) Okayyy I'll believe you... thanks :)  
**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep - Thank you!  
**_

_**nat157's (Natalie) - It's alright Natalie, thanks for reviewing! You're review honestly made my day, thank you for the support and everything! :') Lylas.  
**_

_**CrimsonEndings (Tori) - Thank you very much Tori!  
**_

_**Invisi The Royal Platypus - Hello there, thank you for reviewing!  
**_

_**Kelly - Thank you so much, that means so much to me :') **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter 9_

**I apologise in advance if the characters seem a little OOC but hey, I needed emotion XD Enormous thank you to everyone that reviewed etc. And an especially big thank you to Katlana Child who's review literally slayed me, I was like... dying of amazingness :D Enjoy this chapter, fair warning that it does get a little... sad near the end, but that's part of the story too! I'm feeling better too, still coughing but it's all good :) **

* * *

After dinner and some polite chatter, the gang headed out again, only just realising how late it had become. The sky had darkened enough so that a couple stars that were dotted around it could be seen clearly. The few street lights that shone dimly near a couple buildings had been activated, and many tourists were taking bus' and already-hired taxi's back to whatever hotel they had been staying at.

"Wow... I didn't even realise how late it is..." Amy commented, looking around the near-deserted streets.

"Me either," Jeremy added "I think it would be safer to head back now; we can come back tomorrow to see the other stuff right?"

"Yeah sure, someone do us a favor and get a taxi."

"I think the nearest road is a little's walk from here," Amy looked around "Um... that way I believe."

Mal groaned but began walking anyway, taking hold of Natara's hand and squeezing it gently. She smiled up at him and rested her head against his shoulder as they continued down the sandy path with Blaise and Jeremy at the back, and Amy and Kai just in front. Exchanging a glance, Jeremy silently slid his hand into Blaise's and entwined their fingers together. He saw the corners of her mouth curl up into a smile slightly and she subtly moved closer, so they were shoulder-to-shoulder. Not a word passed between any of them, but nobody minded, the silence was peaceful. The only noises that could be heard were the soft padding of their feet against the sand, the light twittering of exotic birds, and the distant rumble from the engines of distant vehicles.

Many minutes of trudging along later and Mal noticed Natara trying to surpress a yawn, making him smile slightly.

"You alright?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"Hmm?" Natara replied, tuning in "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little worn out I guess."

Mal nodded but otherwise said nothing. He just draped his arm around her shoulder and held her closer, causing Natara to smile slightly and shuffle closer to him. As she settled, Mal directed his attention to Amy.

"Amy, any idea how much longer?"

Amy quickly got out her phone and checked the GPS, taking a couple seconds to read it.

"A little further... although looking at this now, it might take longer than I initially thought. Not too long though."

Mal felt Natara sigh against his chest, and looked down to her. She was tired. He knew she was, and this walking couldn't help.

"Alright, thanks Amy."

Nodding in reply, Amy turned back to Kai, who had been unusually quiet up to this point of the journey, apart from a tiny cough every now and again, from the sand.

"Kai?"

He seemed to snap out of a trance almost, and smiled at her.

"Yes my little kitten?"

"Never again." She lightly scolded "anyway, are you okay? You've been really... quiet."

"Nah, I'm fine! I was just thinking is all..."

"Dangerous thing for you no?" She giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Kai pouted.

"Sorry... what were you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing... just Aliens."

"Oh god," she sighed "here we go..."

"Seriously though! I mean, it's impossible to be the only beings in the universe _and_ look up,"

Amy complied, seeing the stars glisttering in the sky in a specific order.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just imagine how small we are in the whole universe, as human beings on Earth, and then think, we don't even know much about what's in our own _oceans_, never mind what could be out _there_!"

"I suppose so..." Amy smiled "That's... really interesting actually."

"I know right? How cool would it be to meet an Alien?"

"Um..."

"Awesome, Ames, the answer is that it would be _awesome_."

Amy just laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, shoving Kai to the side.

Meanwhile, Mal had stopped Natara for a few moments and, after many refusals, managed to convince her to climb onto his back. Now, walking with her hanging onto him, Natara found the gently swaying to be incredibly soothing.

"Thanks Mal..." she mumbled, nuzzling the back of his neck.

Mal only smiled, and continued walking in silence. Natara let her eyes shut and, in a couple moments, found herself drifting asleep, no matter how many times she tried to force herself to stay awake. Her body only fought against her anyway. Plus with the rhythmatic swaying, silence and warmth from Mal's body, it was hard to resist the temptation of sleep.

'_Screw it. I could use the extra sleep anyway'_

With this thought in mind, and a serene smile on her face, Natara let herself fall asleep and was out like a light in seconds.

Blaise and Jeremy were walking hand-in-hand beside one another, simply observing the two scenes unfold in front of them. Along the way they exchanged light banter, teasing and nudging each other, until they came to the main road, where Kai practically jumped in front of a taxi to make it stop. Amy was surprised they even managed to see him in time, considering how dark it had gotten. Nevertheless, they piled in the taxi, Natara in Mal's arms being held bridal style, and set off.

Climbing up the marble stairs to their room and setting Natara down in the double bed, Mal finally headed to the kitchen and began brewing some coffee while the others settled down around the room. Blaise and Jeremy were first to head off, going back to their hotel room, while Kai and Amy sat around the kitchen table. Handing coffee to Amy, but _not_ Kai... _never_ Kai, Mal headed off to take a shower, leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Blaise and Jeremy had practically ran back to their room, throwing the door open and stumbling inside. She'd barely even gotten the door closed before Blaise was pressed up against it and their lips were consuming one another. She pulled against his, now untucked, shirt in an attempt to get closer, but decided to just tear it off, feeling his ripped muscles beneath. As she did this, Jeremy made his way down her neck, sucking on the sweet spots he had discovered many a time ago, to hear her sweet, soft moans.

They took a moment to breathe, locking eyes and letting mischievous smiles creep onto their lips, before returning to tearing clothes off one another and making their way to the double bed, collapsing onto it. Their lips crashed together again, allowing their tongues to dance together unto the point that neither could breathe.

"Wait." Jeremy murmered, pulling back slightly.

Blaise glared up at him, and continued kissing the side of his neck, pulling on his hair lightly.

"Blaise." He scolded, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head.

"Ugh, _what_?"

"We shouldn't... I mean, anyone could walk in."

"They won't," she smirked, struggling against his strong hands "besides that's the fun of it..."

Jeremy thought it over for a moment, glancing back at the door.

"I pray you're right baby... I really do."

"Mmm... Jeremy."

Without another word he let her hands loose and ran his all over her body, kissing and caressing the exposed flesh, listening to her pleads and soft moans to the point where none of them could take it anymore, letting instinct take over and allowing their bodies to entwine, finally.

* * *

Kai had noticed the thoughtful look on Amy's face a couple minutes ago, but had tried his hardest to hold his tongue from questioning her. But when he saw her face drop slightly, and her gaze being directed to her coffee mug as if she had new found interest, he was struggling.

"Uh... Ames?"

No response, she just continued to stare into the dark brown beverage, swirling it with a teaspoon.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, not looking up at all.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine... you?"

"Uh... yeah, guess so."

Kai bit his lip, glancing around the room to make sure Natara was still asleep and that Mal was still in the shower, before reaching over the table and gently placing his hand atop Amy's to stop her stirring the coffee. Feeling their hands make contact, Amy's eyes widened slightly and she slowly looked up from her untouched drink. She still didn't make eye contact with him, but did provide her attention, which was something Kai could cope with for now.

"Tell me." He whispered. "Are you thinking of... him again?"

Amy sighed and pulled her hand away, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest, almost defensively.

"...When am I not?" She mumbled "It doesn't matter anyway Kai, I might just go to bed."

She stood up from the plastic chair and poured her coffee into the sink, discarding of the mug without a second glance. As she passed by Kai, he hesitated, but quickly reached out and took hold of her wrist, looking up at her with sad eyes. Amy halted, trying her hardest to avoid his eyes that she could feel boring into her. With a heavy sigh, she slowly turned her head to meet his gaze, immediately regretting it. They held sadness, pity and empathy. The very three things she had learned to despise seeing in someone's eyes. Also, the words 'I'm sorry'.

"I miss him too you know." Kai stated, not breaking eye contact "I know how you feel... and I'm sure Mal does too."

"Kai, look I just-"

"No, listen Ames, I'm not letting you silently destroy yourself."

"Kai..."

"I mean it! I know what it's like to miss people, I miss Ken and Kara every. Single. Day. I don't even know where Kara's ran off to, or if she's safe..." He trailed off, releasing hold of Amy's wrist. "But yeah, whatever. I'll just go..."

That said, he stood up, and started walking out the room, when he felt a warm, delicate hand rest itself on his shoulder.

"Wait," Amy whispered, almost inaudibly "I-I just... it h-hurts. I'm sorry about Kara by the way, that must be hard for you... I didn't even think."

He sighed and spun back around, staying silent. He simply led Amy back over to the kitchen table and held her hands in his.

"It doesn't matter now. You matter now. It hurts how?"

"In me. Everywhere. It just _hurts _every time I try to... but then, he keeps me strong. I picture him when I need to be strong but then I get that same pain that I felt when he... left at the same time and I just... dunno anymore Kai. I'm so confused... It's weird, being here without him. It's not right. He should be here..." she sniffled "he should be here."

Kai noticed her lip quiver slightly and stroked her palms soothingly in little circles.

"I know, it's strange not having him around anymore."

"I miss him so much Kai, I _need_ him." She gasped for air a little "It's like I can't even breathe when I bring him up."

Before Kai could respond, Amy pulled back and began wiping her eyes, which he'd now seen were full of tears.

"Amy..." he whimpered, shuffling closer to her and pulling her to him.

Amy collapsed onto his chest, releasing her tears once more. He felt her small frame wrap itself around him, and he just held her closer.

"I just wanna leave again... I need to."

"Well I hope you don't go again, who else would put up with me?"

He heard her laugh softly against the fabric of his shirt and pulled away after a couple moments, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"You're not that bad really Kai, you know, when you're being moderately normal." She sniffled.

As if on cue Mal walked back in with a towel around his waist. He glanced over at the two, before looking at Kai, flashing him an 'everything okay?' look, to which he subtly nodded. Mal nodded and picked up his night clothes before heading back into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Well... I should go." Kai said standing up.

"Yeah,"

Amy walked with him to the hotel room door and opened it. Stepping out, Kai turned back around and quickly hugged her.

"It'll be alright..." he whispered

"I know, I just wish I knew _when_."

"Soon, you'll see! I'm sure as I was when I brought my new Sims game!"

"Thank you Kai, you were actually close to being normal for a moment there." She laughed "Goodnight"

"Night Ames!"

With that said, he skipped off down the hall, leaving Amy laughing lightly. She shook her head as she closed the door, leaning against it. As she did, Mal re-entered the room, full clothed, and flashed her a warm smile which she returned. He crossed the room over to her and simply embraced her, rubbing her back soothingly. They didn't have to exchange words, she could tell he knew anyway. She simply let her eyes drift shut as he began gently swaying her.

"You okay?" he mumbled

"Yeah..." She lied "I'm fine. What 'bout you?"

"Me too, Amy, me too."

She pulled back slightly to catch Mal's gaze, she could tell he was lying too, simply from the hidden sadness within them. They both stood in silence for a long time, before silently heading to bed, not exchanging another word. The body gestures that exposed their pain was enough to communicate. They both knew. They weren't okay... but they were.


	10. Chapter 10

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter 10_

_**It's late and I needed to update this week so here ya go! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or whatever, I don't have time to check through it. Enormous thank you to everyone that reviewed and/or read, I honestly love each and every single one of you :') I also apologize for causing Feels. My bad O:) **_

* * *

The next morning started off as it normally would, with everyone rushing around to get dressed and have a shower if required before meeting up outside their rooms and heading downstairs for breakfast in the fancy restaurant area amongst the many other luxurious rooms dotted around the place. Mal and Natara occupied a table on their own, enjoying their food in contented silence beside the slightly larger table that seated Blaise, Jeremy, Amy and Kai. Unfortunately the only available tables seated up to four people, so they'd been divided. Although, that said, they were still pretty close together, so it wasn't too much of a bother, and if he was honest? Mal preferred some simple time alone with Natara.

After finishing breakfast, Mal reached over and took hold of Natara's hand, stroking the soft skin atop it soothingly. She flashed him a warm smile, which he returned, before Natara faced Amy, who was nearest to her.

"So, Ames, what's the plan for today?"

"Um... well, I heard that there's a spa, pool and things within this actual hotel and after that we could go shopping... or, we could go back to Giza and see the Sphinx and Nile?"

"I say Sphinx and Nile." Jeremy piped up, finishing his food "I do _not_ wanna go shopping..."

"Seconded!" Kai exclaimed, reaching his hand in the air.

"I aint fussed..." Mal mumbled, looking at Natara.

"You never are lover-boy," Blaise quipped "Ken was right, you _are_ a puppy..."

Amy dropped her fork on the floor in shock, and Blaise immediately clamped her hand over her mouth, apologizing over and over. Kai subtly reached under the table and held Amy's hand, squeezing it gently to gain her attention, and pull her out of a trance-like state she seemed to slip into. Amy flashed him an 'I'm alright' look, and he nodded, but didn't release her hand.

"God, Amy I'm sorry..." she repeated "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No." Amy whispered "Its fine... let's just forget it okay?"

Simply nodding, Blaise looked to Jeremy, a clear guilty look plastered on her face. He tried to reassure her silently, but didn't seem to succeed.

"Well," Natara said, breaking the uncomfortable silence "I say we go see the Sphinx and Nile today... it would be nice, and then we can worry about shopping tomorrow, getting souvenirs and things. Plus, we can actually have a day of relaxation before heading home."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on gang." Mal agreed, standing up.

The others following in suit, and they made their way outside the hotel, passing by the reception desk in the lobby, where the sweet elderly woman that had checked them in waved goodbye. After hopping in a taxi, they prepared the rest of their day during the car ride.

Amy, however, was unusually silent during the planning, only handing them leaflets and providing information when needed. Mal often flashed her looks that asked if she was feeling alright, but she shrugged the gesture off with a nod.

* * *

Arriving back in Giza after an endless journey in the taxi, they paid the driver and filed out the vehicle, stepping into the heat of the desert-land. Within five minutes, if that, Kai had removed his signature lab coat and flung it over his shoulder. They made their way through the moderately crowded streets, dodging rushing civilians that clearly were in a rush to get somewhere, and continued until they could see the Pyramids and in turn the Sphinx in the near distance.

It didn't take as long as Natara initially thought to arrive at the base of the Sphinx, as was currently looking up at it in awe. The corners of her mouth curled up into a smile as the blazing sun was in the perfect position to be sat just behind the Sphinx's head, so the rays shone behind it, casting an enormous shadow that ultimately cooled her down. It was a win-win situation.

"Wow..." was the only word she could produce at the time.

Mal chuckled as he came up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his chest. Natara leaned her head back to rest of Mal's shoulder, as well as get a better look at the towering landmark. Blaise and Jeremy had taken to looking at it from a distance, admiring the view silently, sharing the occasional whisper. Mal figured they just wanted some alone-time like he had earlier in the morning, so left them to it. But no matter how he tried to focus on Natara and the majestic sight in front of him, his eyes kept drifting over to where Amy had taken a seat on a bench, with Kai slowly pacing back and forth in front of her. They were both looking at the Sphinx, but were otherwise silent. Mal watched as Kai attempted at making Amy smile, or even angry at him, but nothing seemed to work. She'd only give him a sad smile now and then, if he was lucky.

"Mal?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked back to Natara, who was looking up at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, babe."

"Are you alright? You seem... distracted."

"Nah, I'm fine..." He smiled "Hey, I have an idea..."

"Oh dear..." she smirked "and what would that be?"

"Climb on it." he whispered into her ear "It'll be fun."

"No! I'm not even sure if we're allowed near it!"

"So?"

"We could get arrested!"

"I repeat. So? We're the police as well you know"

"In San Francisco, not in Egypt. We're out of our jurisdiction by _quite_ a few miles"

He shrugged "Same difference."

Natara laughed and pulled away from his grip, turning around to face him, seeing the enormous grin he wore of his face, which only made her own smile widen.

"Come on, Nat, have a little fun."

"...Maybe. I kinda want to after all"

"Exactly, and besides, no one's watching!"

"Apart from the guard over there," she pointed to a burly man with his arms folded near a stand that was selling souvenirs "And the other tourists around us."

"...Which is why we take the back entrance, of course. Follow me."

Mal slunk around the Sphinx, heading for the back of it, where there were less tourists and the guard couldn't see, hopefully. Natara hesitated for a moment and glanced back over to the guard, before shrugging and following after Mal with a smile plastered on her face.

'_He brings it out of me...' _she thought

At the back of the Sphinx, it was much hotter since the shade was based around the front of the landmark. Mal reached out and took her hand, quickly scanning the area to make sure it was clear, before lifting her up onto it.

"Mal... this is bad, we're going to break it."

"No worries, Nat, we aren't that heavy." He replied as he pulled himself onto it. "We can't stay long though; if that guard comes we're screwed..."

"Exactly what I've been saying for the past couple of minutes as you planned this scheme."

"Well if we get caught, you can just blame me then."

"Believe me, I was planning on it."

Mal could only laugh in response. They sat on the Sphinx for a couple brief minutes, as Natara felt the structure beneath her. Eventually, they both got concerned and hopped down, evading tourists and guards as they got back over to the right side of the ramps.

* * *

Making their way back over to where Kai and Amy were sat, Natara politely asked for the camera and wandered off, with Kai following, to take a few pictures of the sphinx. Amy sat silently, sipping her bottle of water as Mal took a seat beside her and gently placed his hand atop hers. She refused to make eye contact however and seemed focused on a spot on the ground.

"You alright?" He asked, already knowing the true answer.

Amy nodded, taking another sip of her water.

"Amy, about what happened earlier... Blaise didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset." She mumbled

"Clearly..." He sighed "I know it's still hard on you, and that bringing him up hurts more than if we all just ignore the fact he's gone."

Amy didn't say anything, and began pulling on her sleeves, sliding into herself as if she didn't want to be seen. Since she didn't respond, Mal continued.

"It'll get easier though, I know you've been hearing that a lot lately, but honestly it will... I didn't believe Natara when she first told me it would get better. But with her help... I think it's kinda easier. Not gone away fully yet, but easier to deal with. I just-"

"Please stop..." She whispered helplessly "please"

Mal fell silent. He could see that talking about this now wasn't helping, but no matter what time he tried to bring it up, she'd probably react the same way.

"Look. How about this," He offered "We both try and forget about the whole... Ken situation for today, at least until later. And when we get back to the hotel, you and me, we go for a walk and have chat, hmm?"

Amy sniffled and finally looked up at Mal, who was smiling down at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"...Maybe?" she whimpered

"Amy..."

"Okay, I suppose we could... c-could Kai come too?"

"Kai? Of course he could, I guess, but... why?"

"He's been helping me deal with this too. I think he should just come too, plus I can kinda see that Kara running off again has hurt him. I wanna cheer him up too."

"Ah yes, the whole Kara situation. Brilliant. Well of course, us three can all go for a walk later," Mal stood up, offering his hand to Amy, helping her up too "but for now, try not to think about it too much okay?"

"Okay... thanks Mal."

"Besides, I kinda climbed on the Sphinx..."

"Mal!" Amy gasped "You can't do that!"

"Heh... oops?"

Amy giggled and headed on over to the Sphinx, where Blaise and Jeremy had joined Kai and Natara as well. Mal followed behind her, and she turned to him.

"You think I could...?"

"Possibly... follow me."

Mal smiled and led Amy back around the Sphinx, listening to her small giggles. He smiled, knowing that this would keep her mind off Ken for a little while, until he could get her to open up later on.


	11. Chapter 11

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter Eleven_

**_Hey guys... so it's been over 2 weeks since I last updated and I seriously want to apologize. But I have exams in January, school work has been heavy and stressful, plus everything with my 'friends', so yeah I haven't really been in the mood to write (plus this story is BORING for me, but hey, glad you lot like it!) Hope you all had an amazing Christmas, and since it's the holidays I'll try to write more! Apologies again, thanks for staying with me! _**

**_I wanna let you guys read, so Review Replies are at the bottom! Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Finally returning to the others after successfully showing Amy the sphinx 'up close', Mal began to feel the effect of the humid environment around him after only being in the actual sun for a couple moments. Even the water he had was disgustingly warm, so discarded it as soon as he could. Natara was eager to show him to photo's she'd taken of the sun residing directly at the back of the Sphinx's head, making him smile slightly at her excitement. At the same time as they had been sneaking around the back of the sphinx, Blaise had created a make-shift fan out of the brochure Amy had initially brought along, while Jeremy had removed his jacket and lay both his and Blaise's over his arm.

"We seriously need shade or something," Blaise whined "I'm boiling in this heat!"

"I say we go to the Nile then..." Amy suggested, pointing towards the general direction of said Nile. "It would be nice to cool off there"

"Can we swim in it?" Kai piped up "That would be hot. With the ladies all drenched and play fighting in the water as-"

"Kai!" Mal scolded, and then turned to Natara, dropping his voice to a whisper "The heat is making him delirious, I swear. Can we leave him here?"

Natara laughed and slapped his bicep playfully, he feigned like it hurt, but wore a grin on his face nevertheless.

"You didn't let me leave him in Rio... Come on, I'd come back for him in the morning?"

"Mal!" Natara giggled "No!"

"...Fine, it would have been peaceful for everyone though"

Rolling her eyes, Natara slipped her hand into Mal's and began walking. She suggested grabbing lunch before they head on out to the Nile, which he agreed to. Blaise eventually took to having Jeremy half-carry her along to a nearby cafe as she rested on his shoulder. Despite the extra effort to hold her up, he still wore a small smile on his lips, enjoying having her so close to him. Jeremy had noticed that since she'd confessed to Mal, Blaise didn't seem fussed anymore about showing even the smallest form of affection around them. It was relieving to say the least.

After a rather short walk to a cafe nearby, they stepped inside, instantly relishing the icy breeze from the air conditioning that hit their dampening skin.

"Oh thank God..." Blaise mumbled, smiling and letting her eyes drift shut.

A few others groaned some form of agreement before finding a table near the wall and sliding into the seats. The scene around them was humble, calm and quiet compared to the bustle outside from the stalls and tourists. Ordering a simple sandwich each, and grabbing new bottles of water, they all ate silently, simply enjoying the cool atmosphere around them. Natara glanced around, seeing that not many people were actually inside. She wondered why, considering the absolutely perfect temperature from the air con. Normally, in San Francisco, people would be squeezing inside any building with air con, trying to cool off in the hot summers. And failing that, there was always the beach, but Natara doubted there would be an actual beach in Egypt to fight the heat in.

Finishing up, Amy took the make-shift fan off Blaise, ignoring her protests, and unfolded it back into the information booklet it formerly was. She scanned the text quickly and found a section titled 'The Nile', mainly looking for the fastest route to take. While searching, however, her eyes fell on a paragraph that took her interest.

Her face lit up almost instantly, and Kai hung over her shoulder after seeing her expression; they exchanged a knowing glance before nodding. Turning towards the others, Amy wore a smile on her face and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I know exactly what we're going to do tonight," she began "We're going on... a cruise down the Nile!"

"They do that?!" Jeremy asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, it says 'Take a trip from Cairo down the Nile on one of our luxurious cruises, enjoy a romantic atmosphere above deck as the sun sets, tasty food and only the finest champagne around'"

"Sounds... _perfect_." Mal mumbled, glancing down, smiling to himself.

Natara picked up on this subtle gesture, and raised an eyebrow. She pulled him slightly closer and whispered in his ear;

"What are you smiling about?"

Mal snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head "Oh, nothing."

"But-"

"Anyways, since we'll be going to the Nile later than planned, what do we do for the next couple of hours?"

"...Go back to the hotel I guess." Jeremy offered

"Ha. No." Blaise interjected "I say we go shopping instead, if we're going on a cruise I want something new to wear!"

"Seconded!" Amy squealed.

"I'm with you" Natara chimed.

The guys all groaned in unison, as the women dragged them by their arms towards a taxi that Blaise had flagged down. Forcing them inside, they made their way along the winding roads until they were back in Cairo. The driver pulled over and they stumbled out the cab, beginning to stroll down the streets. The women of the group were practically dragging Mal and Jeremy along; meanwhile Kai had given up in the taxi and took to gladly following an excited Amy like a puppy.

The city in Cairo looked just like your average town anywhere in the world, except for the odd differences like the flora and tiny creatures roaming the streets. Buildings and houses towered above them in rows upon rows along the streets as civilians rushed about the place, darting through the bustling crowds and exchanging chatter with their companions. The voices faded into the background of the atmosphere around them, as vehicles of all kinds whizzed by along the narrow roads.

While taking probably way too many pictures for one small scene, Amy looked around trying to spot a clothing shop when Blaise beat her to it, pointing eagerly at a store with quite elegant dresses in the window. As herself and Natara rushed towards it, Jeremy stopped for a moment, lightly tugging on Blaise's arm so she fell behind the others who had made it to the door already. She looked back, flashing him an impatient, puzzling look.

"What?"

"You... seem very excited to be going clothes shopping Blaise."

"Yeah, and?"

"I just mean it's very... girly, compared to your usual behaviour, no?"

Jeremy smirked at her, pulling her towards him. He leaned in to give her a peck, but she pushed him away, glaring at him.

"FYI Tenderfoot, I'm still a girl," She spat "can't I like shopping now and again?"

"N-No I didn't mean-"

"Whatever..." She turned away, then after a moment looked back, a mischievous smirk upon her lips "You know what, for that you'll have to buy my dress."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me!"

"...Fine, forgive me?"

Blaise pretended to consider this for a moment, already knowing her answer, before leaning over and kissing him swiftly on the lips.

"Deal."

Smiling at her, he took hold of her hand and they went to catch up with the others.

* * *

After probably hours of searching – or that's what it felt like to the guys – all three women had picked out a formal dress they'd fell in love with, no matter the price; considering the men had to pay for most, if not all of it anyway. Even Kai, because he felt bad that Mal and Jeremy were buying their girlfriends a new dress, while Amy was on her own. She'd protested at first, but eventually gave in when Kai started making a scene in the middle of the department store like a three-year-old child.

Amy had decided on a knee-length flowing pink dress that puffed out when she twirled, while Natara went with a sophisticated silk, purple gown that flowed to the floor, and Blaise had chosen a royal blue garb making sure the price was a little higher than usual, since she wasn't buying.

Shoving the bags into the man's hands, they escaped back to their hotel room to prepare for the night ahead.

Mal hadn't forgotten about the two things he'd sworn he'd do tonight. But now, looking at Amy, he began to have second thoughts. The timing of when he would bring the whole Ken situation up. She seemed so upbeat right now; he didn't want to bring her down. After little debate, Mal decided it would probably be best to first go on the cruise and have the time of their lives before raining on her parade.

Besides. There was something else he'd planned to do tonight after all.

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Crimson Endings (Tori) - Thank you so much Tori, the chat will come soon!**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade) - Sorry for causing you tears Jade, my bad hehe, feels! Thank you!**_

_**DizzyRedhead - Heh, I know it was a pretty random idea that popped into my head! Thank you!**_

_**My Quiet Riot - Thank you very much for the review! :)**_

_**BreezyFan (Lisa!) - No way... loool! I'm sorry, I just have a lot of feelings okay?! XD They are bad-ass and you know it! Um... with great skill? ;) Nah I'm kidding hehe, the talk shall come soon! Prepping myself for that bad-boy ;) Thanks!**_

_**Annie - Awww thanks so much! :D **_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep - Thank youuu**_

_**Juliette - Can I like... totally hug you!? I got your review and literally couldn't stop smiling. THANK YOU! :D That's just... asdfghjkl! You're the best! :) Aww... okayy, I won't retire from writing, I promise! I like to write anyway! :) Thanks again, you're awesome! **_

_**nat157s (Natalie) - Hello there! It's alright Natalie, thanks for reviewing! It honestly made my day! :D (ahh about Luca... just wait and see yeah? ;) I may have something already planned for that... you read my mind!) Lylas too! Thanks again! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter 12_

_**I know, I know its's been TIME since I last updated (to me anyway) so I've made this chapter slightly longer than the usual ones. Just to let you all know that I had my first exam Thursday so yeah... pretty much exams through 'till February, so updates will be SLOW and infrequent I'm afraid. Sorry for making you all wait, you fabulous people! Hope this chapter lives up to expectations... I've been doubting myself a lot lately. Also, I had an idea to bring someone back but I'm not gonna have enough time to fit them into this story... sorry. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy! Much love!**_

_**Review Replies:  
**_

_**Crimson Endings (Tori) - Thanks so much Tori, hehe you shall see ;)**_

_**BreezyFan (Lisa!) - Hehe no wonder, you've been pretty much MIA, much love, I do actually think I'm pretty damn hilarious hehe but teasing is funnn :( Hehe, finnnee enjoy it ;) May the best fluffiness win, if I win can I have a cookie? :D **_

_**SaLTandPepper (Trish) - I actually want to hug you so much! Thank youu**_

_**DizzyRedhead (Hazel) - Thanks for understanding, good luck with those! :) And Thanks for reading!**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade) - Flawless... wow, never had that compliment before! Thanks so much Jade! Possibbllyy? ;)**_

_**Annie - Hehe you shall have to read and find out, hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love! Good luck with your exams sweetie! Thank you, that means the world :) **_

_**My Quiet Riot - Thankk youuuuu!**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep - Thank you! :) **_

_**Amillie - Out of this world... whoa, thanks! That honestly made me smile LOADS, wow... an actual writer, I want to be, I'm planning a crime novel actually ;) Thank youuuuu! Much love!**_

_**Miles Above My Head - Thank you so much, well you'll have to read to find out ;) And thanks for reviewing on my other stories too! **_

_**nat157s (Natalie) - Helloooo there stranger hehe long time no see! Your reviews honestly blow me away every time, there are no words to thank you enough Natalie, Thank you :') Lylas too! (Ohh I'm afraid I can't fit Luca in, I'm pretty disappointed too but I honestly have no idea where he'd fit in... sad times) **_

* * *

Throwing open the front door and trudging inside, Natara threw her bag down on the bed and collapsed beside it, letting her legs dangle off the side before she kicked off her shoes, exhaling. Moments later Mal came stumbling through the door as well, carrying the many shopping bags she had shoved unto him during their seemingly endless shopping trip. Amy and Kai came skipping inside afterwards, both with a huge smile on their faces as they laughed at something unknown to the rest of them. Blaise and Jeremy followed afterward, placing the bags by the door and taking a seat in the kitchen. They were exchanging quiet chatter as Jeremy started brewing some coffee.

Turning to his girlfriend, who was still sprawled out on the bed, Mal gave a light chuckle and placed – or rather dropped – the bags on the floor beside the bed. He wandered over and hung above her with a huge grin on his face. Natara had her eyes closed and focused on regulating her heartbeat and breathing, not even sensing Mal's presence above her. He leaned down so he was close to her ear.

"You look tired" Mal said suddenly, causing Natara to jump and her eyes to shoot open.

"God, Mal, don't do that!" She scolded, slapping his arm.

Mal just laughed before lying beside her, causing the bed to shift slightly. Natara resumed her previous state as Mal propped himself up on one arm, smirking down at her. Feeling him watching her, Natara shifted uncomfortably a number of times; eventually giving up and slowly opening one eye.

"Yes?" she grumbled

"Awww come on babe," Mal began "I brought you a new dress, the least you can do is smile"

Natara waited a moment before sighing and fully opening her eyes, meeting Mal's shocking sapphire ones. As he smiled down at her, she couldn't prevent the grin that crept up onto her lips, not that she made any attempt to stop it anyway.

"I don't even know why you're tired anyway; _you_ didn't have to carry the ungodly amount of shopping bags up five flights of stairs!"

She giggled, before reaching up and gently running her hand down Mal's cheek.

"But you're stronger than I am, it's only fair" she retorted.

"Well that's one way of putting it..."

"Anyway, I gotta go get ready, you should too. We're leaving in a little while after all!"

Before he could even utter a response, Natara was jumping up and shooing Kai, Blaise and Jeremy out of their hotel room. She then proceeded to saunter off into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, make-up bag in hand. Amy was stood in shock for a moment, her mouth slightly agape, before shrugging it off and grabbing her own dress, holding it up to herself as she looked in the mirror nearby.

"Hmm... Mal can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course"

"Should I wear this? I mean, it's a very nice dress but-"

"Yes." Mal stated, turning his head to look at her "You should wear it Amy, I'm sure you'd look beautiful."

She smiled warmly at him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay... thank you"

Mal simply nodded to show he'd acknowledged her before pulling himself up from the bed and looking towards the bathroom door after hearing it open with a small squeak. Natara glided out with her hair done up into a perfect bun, light make-up upon her once peach lips and her hazel eyes darkened with eye-liner. To Mal, she looked stunning. But then again, she always did in his eyes. In most people's eyes actually… come to think of it, there wasn't a person he'd noticed that didn't think Natara wasn't beautiful. Even though jerks at bars and places expressed it differently, the message was still there. And this was simply because Natara was, in fact, a stunning woman; in both personality and looks.

He couldn't stop his smile as her eyes fell on him, and she quickly diverted her attention to the floor, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that had come loose. She opened her mouth to say something, when Amy squealed.

"Natara, you look amazing!"

Natara giggled "Thank you Amy, but I'm not even near ready yet!"

"_Women_…" Mal mumbled to himself, gaining a hit to the head from a nearby pillow, courtesy of Natara.

With that said Amy quickly rushed off towards the bathroom to get ready and changed into her attire after taking a quick shower. Meanwhile, Natara walked over to the bed and picked up the bag with her dress in it, laying it on the surface of the silk sheets. Mal simply watched her, not saying a word, as she removed it delicately and hung it on a hanger against the door of the wardrobe. She then proceeded to slowly remove her shirt, tossing it on the floor lazily then going to do the same with her trousers, when she suddenly halted, much to Mal's displeasure. She felt his eyes watching her and slowly turned around to meet his gaze.

"Stop it." She stated

"Stop what?" He replied innocently with a shrug.

"You know exactly what Mal, now go get dressed and stop staring at me when I'm changing"

Mal pretended to think it over for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "You know, I don't think I will…"

"_Malachi_."

'_Use of the full name… uh oh.' _He thought, but shrugged it off.

"What, and pass up this amazing opportunity? Nah, I'll pass thanks." He teased "Besides, not like I haven't seen it all before…"

He smirked at her, reclining in the bed and folding his arms behind his head, still watching Natara as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him. He noticed the light blush beginning to appear on her cheeks despite her adorable attempt at keeping her 'annoyed' façade up. It was crumbling, and quite rapidly too; the more he stared at her, the more her blush grew.

"Mal," She whispered shyly "please stop it…"

Deciding he'd teased her enough, Mal diverted his gaze with a huge grin on his face. Standing up, he walked over to the now heavily red-faced Natara and wrapped his arms around her exposed waist, pulling her towards him. She glanced up at him and leaned into the embrace with her hands placed on his chest. He leaned down slightly so he was close to her ear, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Nat, you're beautiful."

This only made her blush harder as a smile decorated her lips. She looked up and caught Mal's gaze, seeing that he was smiling down at her with that look on his face that Natara hadn't quite placed yet. She saw it a lot lately… something about the way he looked at her was so different to anything she was ever used to, or had seen before, but not at all in a bad way. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips as a silent thank you. As much as she wanted to badly to stay in this embrace, Natara pulled away, instantly missing the warmth and protection that only Mal could provide her with. She cleared her throat quietly as she regained her composure.

"Well, we should probably get ready before Amy comes back out"

Natara turned away; removing her trousers and slipping into the dress, having Mal fasten it for her. He had gotten changed into his tuxedo while Natara had been playing around with her hair for the hundredth time. Eventually she had gotten fed up of trying to put it up and keep it there, and just simply curled it instead. As she looked into the mirror, Mal wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

After a long, blissful moment Amy came bouncing out of the bathroom. She was completely made up in her flowing pink dress, light bubble-gum lipstick and simple eye make-up. She twirled in front of them asking them what they thought.

"Stunning."

"Mal's right, Ames, you look amazing!"

Amy giggled and went to reply when there was a loud knock on the door. Skipping over, Amy threw it open to reveal Jeremy, Blaise and Kai all ready in their outfits.

"Let's get this show on the road people! We're losing daylight!" Kai exclaimed the instant the door was opened fully.

"Kai… that's kind of the whole point of a _sunset _cruise"

"Yeah but… I don't like the dark all that much. Demons and all that."

Amy gave a light laugh, patting his shoulder comfortingly as they began to walk out.

* * *

Everyone was arriving at a similar time to the rest of the gang, boarding the ship after buying their tickets. The boat itself was beautiful, and that wasn't even what they had come to see. The Nile, residing below and all around them lit up from the sun's rays as the wind gently glided over the surface causing ripples.

They followed an attendant up towards to the deck, taking in the magnificent sight before them. It was so amazing that Jeremy's mouth dropped open slightly, only to be closed by Blaise moments later.

"Wow…"

"You can say that again, Redbird."

"Okay. Wow…"

Blaise laughed and shoved him slightly, snapping him out of his trance. She rolled her eyes, mumbling something he couldn't quite hear, but the smirk on her face let him know it was more to herself anyway.

"This place is _da bomb_!"

Kai fist-pumped the air, gaining looks from the other passengers. Mal cleared his throat loudly, sending a death glare at Kai.

"Could you not." He growled, pulling him aside.

As Kai settled down they took in the layout of the deck, huge smiles forming on their faces as they were led to the place they would rest for the evening.

By the southern side of the deck, there was a small heated pool that twisted and curved around the place, dipping in whenever there was an exotic plant for effect. On the opposite side of the deck there was a bar, and in between them both were two rows of simple, yet elegant curtained gazebos made of a soft white fabric. Underneath each wooden gazebo was a seating area adorned with cushions that could fit up to four members. Beside them were lantern-type lights, which they assumed would be lit later on, as the sun set further into the distance. In the centre of the whole area was a large table with soft chairs surrounding it, if any of the tourists felt like conversing during the evening.

They were brought to a halt beside the gazebo closest to the bar on the left and the attendant gestured for them to have a seat. They held still for a moment, hesitating to actually sit on the perfectly laid seats. That was, until Kai bounded forward and jumped on one, sending a cushion flying up into the air, only to be caught by an irritated Amy.

"Kai… at least try to behave yourself, you're already crinkling your tux!"

Mal gave a light chuckle as he guided Natara around to the gazebo beside it, letting everyone else occupy the other. As the gang sunk into the soft seats, they all let out a sigh of relief, finally being able to relax after a long eventful day.

* * *

As the sun finally began to set on the horizon, employees scrambled about the place turning on the lantern-type lights so there was a more soothing, gentle atmosphere. Short after, the ship departed and began floating across the Nile's waters, causing bow waves to curve up against the head of the boat.

While relaxing, waiters came around and took their orders; later returning with their drinks. Exchanging polite chatter, they simply took to enjoying the atmosphere around them occasionally chatting to the other passengers when they bumped into one, not bothering to take a dip into the pool which had been occupied by some other passengers anyway. The chill from the night air began to take hold of the ship, being emphasised by the icy waters below, so the attendants lit up the fire in the centre of the seating area, monitoring it closely. Tourists gathered around it, enjoying the warmth and gentle crackle that sent ashes up into the air. Natara on the other hand slowly stood up from the gazebo was a glass of white wine in hand, heading over to the far end of the ship, leaning against the handrail to watch the sunset more closely, more peacefully, more relaxed than the chatter behind her. Swirling the liquor in her hand, she took a small sip, enjoying the taste as it slid down her throat.

The array of colours before her blurred wonderfully across the sky in orange, pink and blue, not even a single cloud in sight. It was truly beautiful compared to the ones in San Francisco; not that they weren't nice too. Something about being in Egypt just made everything so much more stunning. As to why, however, she was unsure.

Footsteps came up behind her, but she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Sure enough, a couple seconds later two strong arms wrapped themselves around Natara's waist and leaned in to peck her cheek, leaving a ghost of warmth behind. Natara felt the corners of her lips turn up and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Mal…" she mumbled.

She felt him smile against her exposed shoulder before kissing it lightly.

"Tired of socialising already?" he teased lightly, keeping his voice as low as possible without whispering.

Natara shrugged "Maybe. I just wanted to watch this, you know… in peace which is kind of hard to do with all the excitement over there."

She jerked her head towards the crowd, where Kai was currently balancing a wine glass on the end of a fork. Mal didn't even bother to look for long, counting to three in his head and hearing the glass shatter on the floor afterward. He smiled, shaking his head, before they both simultaneously returned to watching the sunset again.

There was a long silent moment and as Natara was occupied with the rays of colours in the distance, Mal's mind wandered to more important things. His hand subconsciously reached down to his pocket, running his fingers across the velvet box contained there. He had to take a few breathes to steady his nerves. He didn't even know why he was so nervous, proposing to Sandra was never this hard… then again deep down I guess he knew they just did it for fun, not even considering the actual commitment they were making. Marriage meant forever and always. To him anyway. He glanced over to the place where everyone else was, making sure they were still distracted for the time being; the last thing he wanted was an audience to add to his nerves. He cleared his throat and squeezed Natara's waist gently, gaining her attention almost immediately.

"Natara… there's actually something I've been meaning to ask you."

She nodded, silently telling him to continue, her mind still half dwelling on the sunset in front of them.

'_Now or never,_' he thought '_here goes nothing_'

Mal slowly turned her to face him and took a deep breath, taking one of her hands in his.

"Okay… so we've been together for a while now and I've been thinking a lot lately about _us_, and I don't have some fancy speech prepared or anything so I'm just gonna come right out and say it…"

Mal slowly started to get down on one knee, his hand drifting towards his pocket. Natara's hand flew up to her mouth as her eyes widened slightly, anticipating the moment.

"Oh gosh…" she mumbled.

"Natara Mansingh Williams…"

"Oh gosh…"

He pulled out the ring box and opened it up, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Natara stood their speechless, her hand still covering her mouth. She tried to force the words out, but her throat clamped shut. They hadn't noticed the rest of the cruise fall into silence, Blaise's mouth hung open, while Jeremy simply smiled. Amy and Kai silently squealed, clutching each other's hand in excitement.

"…Yes." Natara breathed.

Mal's smile grew bigger, "Yes?"

"_Yes!_" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck as tears of happiness threatened to roll onto her cheeks.

Mal managed to anchor himself as he lifted her up into his arms, slipping the sapphire engagement ring atop her finger. She threw her legs around his waist for support as she stared down at the ring, unable to control the few tears that escaped her eyes, unable to stop smiling or repeating 'yes' over and over. Mal just chuckled, silencing her repetitiveness with a tender kiss.

The entire group shouted congratulations, cheered or applauded; not that they heard any of it, being too lost in each other's eyes, as the world around them faded away. They even missed out Kai's fangirling, screaming something about his 'fanfic coming true', causing him to fall off his chair and face-plant the floor. Amy and a few attendants rushing to his aid.

Natara finally managed to control her tears, and placed flutter kisses all over Mal's face, making him laugh.

"You're the best."

He shrugged, smirking "I know…"

Natara simply rolled her eyes playfully; resting her head against Mal's shoulder with an enormous grin on her face as he finally set her back on the ground.

"I love you… choirboy" she whispered, letting her eyes drift shut.

"I love you too, princess"

They stayed in one another's warm embrace and continued to watch the sun make its last appearance across the horizon, the final rays lighting up the ring on Natara's finger causing it to dazzle.


	13. Chapter 13

_Trip to Egypt (Capital Holiday Sequel)_

_Chapter 13_

**Hey everyone... I know I haven't updated in, like, over a month _at least_ and I just wanted to apologize. I have lost all my motivation for this story and am planning on wrapping it up in either 1 or 2 more chapters, and things have been kinda hard and heavy lately with school and mainly my friends so writing hasn't been my main priority _at all_. Things have been slightly improving since Monday though, we'll see how it goes I guess. I'll try to write whenever I can but no promises on frequent updates. Again, I apologize. Thank you all for your patience and sorry for the short/poor quality of this chapter but... kinda hard to write a happy chapter when you yourself aren't that happy. No motivation doesn't help either.**

**Also I'm getting my exam results this Thursday! D: **

**But anyway, enjoy. Review replies at the end! **

* * *

After the whole celebration and buzz of Mal and Natara's newly announced engagement began to die down, Natara was swamped by her new-found friends she had made aboard the ship. Blaise and Jeremy had decided to accompany her as well. They were all throwing questions at her and while she answered politely, Mal watched from afar with a huge grin of his face. He'd noticed Natara hadn't stopped smiling once, even for a moment. He couldn't blame her. He didn't think he had either. How could he? Knowing that this was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with: every morning waking up beside her; watching her smile, her frown, her shock; making sure she was safe and happy every single day he could. That's really all he'd ever wanted for her; for her to be happy. And now he could make sure that would happen, to make her feel even the slightest bit of joy that she had brought him from the moment she had stepped into his life on that cold morning by Fisherman's Warf.

Eventually managing to pull his eyes away from her, Mal scanned the rest of the dock as he rested casually against the ship's handrail with a glass of champagne in his hand. He was never really one for fancy drinks but this was a special occasion, and for once it tasted pretty good. His eyes fell onto the bar a moment later where he saw Amy and Kai laughing over a round of drinks. He couldn't hear their conversation, but knew Kai must have told either an awful or crude joke judging from the way Amy's face scrunched up as she giggled.

It brought a small smile to his face to see her laugh after what felt like so long. She used to be the innocent ray of sunshine in the precinct, but that was diminished when Ken passed away. Looking at her now though, it seemed to be dwindling again; just the tiniest bit, but it was there. He observed them for a moment, contemplating when he'd have to bring them down - only to ultimately to rise them up again, but still.

He sighed gently and turned back to face the water below, watching it ripple as the boat cruised across it. Gentle footsteps from behind him announced Natara's arrival – it was crazy how he could tell it was her simply from her footsteps – and she strolled up to stand aside him. She glanced up at him, offering a small, warm smile, one which Mal gladly returned. She too let out a small sigh and leaned over, resting her head against his shoulder. Mal didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her.

"Hey." She mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

"Hey there."

"Can't believe we have to go back tomorrow, it doesn't feel long enough."

"I know what you mean, but come on, aren't you even the _slightest_ bit excited to get back to work?"

"No? What would make you think that?" She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"I can see you profiling them," he gestured over to the group of passengers "admit it. A part of you wants to go back. I can tell."

Natara gave a light laugh and hung her head slightly, covering the small blush creeping in on her cheeks.

"I… I didn't expect you to notice that."

Mal chuckled and leaned down, pecking her on the cheek.

"Oh, I notice a lot of things you do."

"Really? Like what?"

"Um… the way you scrunch up your nose when you're deep in thought; how you mumble under your breath when you're annoyed; that fake laugh you do around Kai just to humour him and-" He stopped when he saw the look on Natara's face "…many other things."

"Wow," A huge grin formed on her lips "that's just… amazing."

She leaned up and kissed him, placing her hand on the base of his neck as he pulled her closer. As they pulled back he rested their foreheads together, but before he could reply a voice sounded from the front of the pier.

"Attention passengers! We will be reaching the end of our sunset cruise shortly, please prepare for boarding and thank you for riding with us, we hope to see you all again soon!"

The woman walked away and disappeared into the docks as Mal and Natara both moved away. She took his hand and led him back over to the others, grabbing her jacket as Mal placed his wine glass down. After a couple more moments their eyes fell on the dock nearby as the ship began to pull into harbour.

"Well you two lovebirds," Blaise piped up "Cruise is over, vacation's pretty much over, so what now?"

Mal shrugged "Well we don't have to be at the airport until five tomorrow afternoon so is there anything else any of you wanted to do or see before then?"

"Hmm… there _is_ one thing." Amy began. "We could go to the spa tomorrow, they also have a pool and bar and stuff!"

"A…s-spa." Jeremy hesitated "Isn't that, you know, kinda _girly_?"

"Of course not!" Kai exclaimed "Hot chicks giving you all the attention, feeling you, rubbing your body with oils as-"

"Okay!" Mal interrupted, clamping his hand over Kai's mouth as he continued to ramble. "That's enough of that. Jeremy, Amy said there was a bar too, we'll just hang there instead."

"Sounds like a plan."

Suddenly Mal yanked his hand away as if burned and looked at it disgustingly.

"Did you just… Did you just _lick_ my _hand_?!"

"…Maybe?" Kai shrugged innocently.

Mal groaned, wiping his hand on Kai's fluorescent shirt before starting to sulk off towards the entrance along with a couple of the other passengers; he was grumbling to himself, while Natara tried to prevent a laugh as she took off after him to make sure he didn't do something stupid. That seemed more likely when he was angry.

Eventually catching up to him – since he was more speed-walking than anything – Natara gently grasped hold of his bicep, squeezing it lightly. He slowed his pace a little, allowing her to walk alongside him, but didn't stop.

"Mal."

"Ye-"

She grabbed hold of him and dragged him to a corner, away from everyone. He stumbled along, but before he could even question her, her lips were pressed against his as she held him close by fisting his shirt. His eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment, but soon relaxed as a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, snaking his arms around her waist. As she pulled away, a warm smile adorned her lips.

"Better?"

"_Much_ better." He grinned.

"Good."

Together, they started heading back. Mal wrapped his arm around Natara tightly as they caught up with everyone else and exited the ship, saying polite farewells to the other passengers they had met. Jumping into the nearest taxi they could find, they headed back to the hotel and all gathered in Mal, Natara and Amy's room sipping hot beverages and exchanging light chatter as the last beam of light left the sky, only to be replaced by the stars and moon decorating the skies above them.

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Miles Above My Head - Thank you!**_

_**Crimson Endings (Tori) - *Gasp* LANGUAGE! :O Hahaha nah I'm kidding, thanks Tori sweetie!**_

_**SaLTndPepper - Hehe aww wow your review made me smile so much, thank youuu! **_

_**DizzyRedhead (Hazel) - Thank you :) **_

_**BreezyFan (Lisa) - Hehe can I just... hug you please XD You're the best person in the world to me woman! It's okay, I have enough cookies by now from you I think lool **_

_**AKgal2001 (Malia) - Thank you so much!**_

_**Annie - Hehe would you like me to phone an ambulance? ;) Wow... you made my day with your review, no lies! THANKS!**_

_**HopelessRomantic1994 (Jade) - Thanks Jade!**_

_**Kelly - Thankyouthankyouthankyouuuu**_

_**Juliette - Wow... seriously?! :O That means the world to me thank you so much! *Gives cookie* **_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep - Thank youuu!**_

_**Amillie - Hehehehe your review made my day thank you SO MUCH! **_

_**xxAmillie is the Murigamixx - Thank you so much!**_

_**My Quiet Riot - Hehe thank you ever so much!**_

_**nat157s (Natalie) - Hey there! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU :D You're just amazing Natalie :D **_


End file.
